The Beginning of the End
by Farky-fark and the Munky Bunch
Summary: This is the story of how the Snow Elves were driven from Skyrim, sought refuge with the Dwemer and eventually deteriorated into the Falmer of present day Skyrim. All characters are original. *Currently on hold until inspiration strikes.*
1. New Arrivals

**A/N: **Well, some of you that are reading this may have already heard of me, but if you haven't, hi! I'm Farky. I got the idea for this story while waiting for Skyrim to load, staring at the loading screen which happened to have the statue of that snow elf. So I thought, 'Hm. I wonder if anyone's written anything from the point of view of a Snow Elf, detailing the change from one of those proud people, to the Falmer that now lurk underground.' Well, I didn't think exactly that, but close enough. So I decided to do it. This is the story of Feredir, a young Snow Elf whose narrative starts after his people are banished by Ysgramor and they go to seek refuge with the Dwemer. Each chapter will start and end with one of his journal entries, with the traditional narrative format in between. I promise they won't all be this short. In fact, the only reason this one is this length is because I want to make sure people like it first. Just to give you a taste of what will be coming in greater length and detail later. With that being said, I hope you do like it, and review if you'd like, or just read and enjoy. I know, I'm crazy for saying that, but since I don't review everything I read, I don't want to sound too hypocritical.

**Disclaimer: **Bethesda is not mine. I wish, but I'm out of pennies to throw into a rustic wishing well. Not to mention where I'd find said well...

* * *

><p><em>Sundas, 28th of First Seed<em>

_We finally reached our destination, after months of travel following our banishment by Ysgramor and his followers. This morning, we were told that we gained entrance to Blackreach, the main Dwemer city, hidden beneath the bowels of Skyrim. Laietha still isn't convinced about this decision, but since the whole tribe is here, she decided to stay. I don't think she wants to raise our future child within Dwemer society, but there was nowhere else to go. I know this is the only option we had, so I'll live with it, and I know she'll stay by my side without question. My only hope is that we'll be treated well here. We are a very proud people, and Arthion was reluctant to look toward the Dwemer for help, but even he has accepted our fate. We can only hope and pray that we're able to start new lives here. Better lives._

* * *

><p>Feredir looked up from his journal as his wife came to sit beside him, giving him a small smile.<p>

He smiled back, more confident than he felt. "How are you doing down here?"

She shrugged and placed a hand on her swollen belly. "It's not like home, but I suppose it's better than nothing."

He gave her a kiss and stood up, helping her to her feet. "That's the spirit. Surely it can't be much worse down here than it was up there."

He meant it, though their dismal surroundings didn't lend themselves to his cause.

They had set up a small camp in the Dwemer city from which they were to continue into Blackreach. The camp was small, but so was the group of elves, so it worked for their temporary residence. Though it consisted of only a large campfire and enough tents to house the few families that remained, to the children there, it was already beginning to seem like their new home.

The whole camp had both an apprehensive and nervous atmosphere, a sense of foreboding crackling in the air. The Falmer camped there were excited about this chance, but being so far from their home, they had doubts about being able to recreate new lives with the Dwemer.

The leader of this particular tribe of Snow Elves stood up and called for attention, his followers gathering around him in a small crowd. "As you know, this morning, our scouts found the entrance to Blackreach. They are still working on gaining access from the Dwemer, but I know that this will work." He sounded much surer than he really was, doing his best to soothe the fears of his people, but as he turned away, Feredir heard him add under his breath, "It has to."

A somewhat confused murmur swept through the assembly. They had all thought their entrance had already been approved. Nevertheless, this didn't change much. What was a few more days hiding out before they were able to get into what they hoped could be their new home? They had a camp set up, and in the grand scheme of things, one more night wouldn't change much.

Laietha sighed audibly and leaned against her husband.

He gave her a weak smile and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, love. We'll be there before you know it."

Only three months away from the delivery of her child, she was growing impatient. She wanted a place to live where they could be a family, not running away from their old life, but starting a new one. Though she, like many of her fellow people, had her doubts about seeking refuge with the Dwemer, she wasn't about to voice her opinion. She trusted Feredir and she would follow him wherever he led her. They'd been together since they were both very young, and she trusted him completely, now forced to for the sake of their unborn child.

The night passed slowly, stories of the old times told around the campfire by those old enough to remember them as the children slept, guarded by the small band of warriors still remaining. Without being able to see the sun, every second felt like hours, and to the elves waiting anxiously for morning, when the scouts finally returned to camp, it had seemed like ages had passed.

Feredir stood up when the scout came running into the encampment, sending an excited murmur through those who saw his return.

"They accepted our request." The young elf said breathlessly, grinning at the rest of his people. "We can start down into Blackreach immediately."

Without wasting any time, Arthion gathered his tribe and they set off, marching deep into the recesses of the city until they reached their destination; the ancient Dwemer stronghold of Blackreach.

* * *

><p><em>Morndas, 29th of First Seed<em>

_The scouts returned this morning and we set off without delay. It took a few hours to reach the entrance of Blackreach, but now, after all this time, we're finally here. I pray to the Gods that this is the answer to all of our hopes. I pray that this is the start of our new lives._


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N: **Thankfully, I was able to get to a computer to post again, and if any of the readers of my story, _Appetizers_ are reading this right now, don't worry, I'm still working on that, but I'm drawing it out a little so I can have the dinner party done in time. To those of you who are here because you read and enjoyed chapter one, it has been tweaked a little, so you may want to reread it. Whatever you like. Thank you to **Ms. Brown** for reviewing and giving your thoughts on chapter one. Umm...well...I'm not sure if there's anything else I need to tell you, but just so you know, some of the things that happen in the next couple chapters may seem entirely random, but I promise, they are there for a reason and will factor into the plot in the future. If you like this, let me know and leave a review. I'd love to hear from you. :)

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it. And I'm not planning on staging a coup.

* * *

><p><em>Fredas, 2<em>_nd__ of Rain's Hand  
><em>

_We've been here for three days now and I still haven't seen everything. This city is massive! And the scenery here is very strange. There are giant luminescent mushrooms and strange glowing crimson reeds beside the rivers. The Dwemer are treating us very well. Laietha and I were given a small house to live in just because she's pregnant. Apparently children are very important to the Dwemer. Whatever the reason, you won't find me complaining. I'm hopeful about this. I think we can actually be happy here. We can start our family and live without fear. Arthion has met the Dwemer leader, but none of the rest of us have been graced with his presence. I think even Laietha's beginning to like it here. I can't believe that we had our reservations about this place. It's as close to heaven as I've ever been before. I ran across one of the automatons while taking a walk last night, and it seemed friendly. They're fascinating inventions. I wonder if the Dwemer would allow me to study one of them. Perhaps I could even start working in one of the factories. I'll have to remember to request an audience with the head engineer. I should try to start making a living again as soon as possible. When the baby comes, we'll need a steady source of income._

* * *

><p>"Feredir?"<p>

He set his quill back in the inkwell and looked up as Laietha walked into the small room he had claimed as his office. "Yes, dear?"

"It's late. Are you coming to bed?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry, it seems time got away from me."

His wife smiled and replied teasingly, "It has a habit of doing that."

Feredir smiled back and tilted his head back to give her a kiss. "Yes. Well, I'll try to keep that from happening in the future so you and I can spend some more time together."

"Mmm…I'd like that…"

He stood up and stretched, then took her hand and walked toward their bedroom. "As would I. What do you say we start now? Just you, me, and a particularly comfortable bed…"

She giggled and turned around to face him as he closed the door behind her. "Sounds perfect."

He paused for a moment to look her over as she stood before him. She had always been the most beautiful woman in their tribe, and royalty at that. Her wavy white-blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall of liquid gold and stopped at her hips. She had bright blue eyes and delicate features; a soft jaw, small nose, and full lips. The curves of her body made the perfect hourglass figure-well, they had before she got pregnant-and she had always managed to keep a slender build. How he'd gotten so lucky was beyond him, but he wasn't about to question that luck.

He put out the lantern in the corner and the room was shrouded in darkness.

When she heard his voice again, it was a low whisper right beside her ear.

"Anything's perfect if you're here with me."

She felt his lips against her neck before he picked her up and set her down on their bed.

"I love you."

She smiled despite the fact that he couldn't see her very clearly and wrapped her arms around him when he crawled in beside her. "I know you do. I love you too Feredir. And thank you. I think you're right about this place."

His response was playful and teasing. "Of course I was. I'm always right." He kissed her again and murmured against her lips. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p>"Feredir Aranion?"<p>

He stepped forward nervously and bowed out of courtesy. "Yes, sir. That's me."

The Dwemer before him looked him over with narrowed eyes then broke into a grin and wrapped the younger man in a strong embrace. "Welcome to Blackreach, friend. I am Sthovin, chief engineer of this marvelous city. It's a nice place isn't it?"

Feredir blinked, stunned by his friendly reception. "Uh…yes. Yes, very."

Sthovin's smile broadened and he put a hand on Feredir's shoulder. "You'll get used to it before too long, son. Once you find your way around the first few times, you'll know Blackreach like the back of your hand."

The Snow Elf absentmindedly turned his hand over and inspected it. He highly doubted Blackreach would ever seem so simple.

"So I heard that you were asking about a job in one of the factories…right?"

Feredir nodded. "Yes, sir. I was hoping you could start me somewhere at the bottom. I promise I can work hard. I just need to make a living to support my wife. She's with child."

"Start you at the bottom?" The Dwemer chuckled and gave Feredir one more appraisal.

He was tall, easily over six feet, and strong, but fit, with the build of a worker, not a warrior. His black hair curled around his ears and settled at the base of his neck, giving him the appearance of a very young man, which he probably was. His skin was pale and his eyes were a stormy grey color, smoldering with an inner determination. His features, like those of most elves, were sharp and handsome and he held his head high with the pride many of the Falmer still harbored. He was the perfect picture of the future Sthovin hoped to one day obtain.

"Walk with me."

Jogging to catch up with the older man's much longer strides, Feredir met his pace and debated whether he should speak or not. Sthovin unintentionally answered that question.

"You're young, right? You have the potential for a very good future. You have shown interest in understanding the automatons that I have created. Therefore, you have come to see me. To, as you say, start at the bottom. As a new arrival to our city, I am not surprised you would say something so ignorant."

Feredir was slightly shocked. What had he said?

"In our great city, there is no starting at the bottom. We are all equal. And you are part of our society now, so you are too. You're an eager young man, Ferenir,"

"Feredir, sir."

"Yes, right. Feretir. Pardon me."

This time, he just let it slide.

"I can see that you have a lot of promise, and I believe you when you say that you're a hard worker. For those reasons, I am willing to offer you the job of being my apprentice. I need a capable young man to be able to take over when I'm gone, and I see no one better suited than yourself. What do you say?"

Feredir stared at the Dwemer, questioning whether any of what he had just heard had actually happened.

"Well don't just stand there, boy, say something."

"Uh, yes! Yes, of course, sir! I would be honored to work for you, sir."

Sthovin grinned again, and made a move to hug Feredir, but laughed good-naturedly when the Snow Elf shrank away involuntarily.

"Good choice, son. Be in my office at dawn tomorrow to begin. You're dismissed."

Feredir was still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened, but he managed to nod furiously and turn around, nearly tripping over his own feet as he ran toward his new home to tell Laietha the good news.

Sthovin chuckled and called out after him, "Tell your wife I say hello!" Shaking his head, he turned back and headed toward his office, still laughing quietly in amusement.

* * *

><p>"Laietha! Laietha!" Feredir came hurtling through the front door and picked up his wife, spinning her around in a circle before setting her back down and giving her a tight hug.<p>

She laughed and hugged him back. "Did something happen that I should know about?"

"I was talking to Sthovin and he said we were all equal and that I was young and promising and I could work for him and oh, Laietha, this is a dream come true!"

She laughed and led her husband to a chair. "Slow down, love. Try that again. Something about someone named Sthovin?"

"Yeah…he's the lead engineer here. I went to talk to him about starting work in a-oh, he sends his regards-in a, uh, a factory, but he said something about how the Dwemer society says everyone's equal and he said that _I_ could be his personal apprentice! Laietha, this is what we _need_. With this kind of job, we _can _start over. We can build a perfect life and have everything we could ever need! This is what we've needed to be able to support the baby."

She nodded slowly, though he could tell something was troubling her. "That's wonderful, Feredir. Really, it is, but…what happened to things being perfect so long as we were together?"

He was silent for a moment before taking both of her hands and bringing them to his lips. "They are…It's just that we need some way to earn money once you have the baby. He knows that you're expecting, and I think he'll be lenient with the hours of work so we can still spend time together. I promise you, love, this will help us. And remember, _nothing _will ever be more important than you and our son."

Laietha smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Son? I happen to think it's a girl."

Feredir laughed. "No. He'll be strong and handsome just like his father."

"Or as charming and beautiful as her mother."

"Charming and beautiful is right…come here, you."

She laughed as he pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Maybe she _had _been wrong. Maybe this was going to be a better life than any they could've had on their own. She hoped this was the case. All she had to do now was keep faith, and see how things played out.

* * *

><p><em>Fredas, 2<em>_nd__ of Rain's Hand  
><em>

_This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. This chance to work for Sthovin is just what we need. I know Laietha will come to understand that once she has our baby and it's my income that will keep us prosperous. She may not see the benefits now, but the potential is…astounding! The Gods must be smiling on me. It seems they've heard my prayers._


	3. Making Adjustments

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter three! I know I've been posting quite frequently, but don't get used to that. It's only because I had chapters 1-3 done already and have just been posting them when I've been able, which, thankfully, has been on a regular basis. In this chapter you will gain a little more insight into several of the character's personalities, which will continue to develop and be revealed as this story continues. You will also get a bit of Feredir's past, but it'll be a couple chapters from now when flashbacks start briefly coming into play. This is the longest so far, and thus far there has been a trend with each chapter being longer than the last; that will probably continue. Thanks again to **Ms. Brown **for reviewing this past chapter. For those others of you who are following the progress of this story, let me know what you think if you'd like. I would love hearing from you and in case you're wondering, I do usually respond via Private Message to my reviewers. I know you didn't come here to hear me talk, so I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine. Although if the Elder Scrolls series and I stay together, we may be able to get a common law marriage.

* * *

><p><em>Loredas, 3<em>_rd__ of Rain's Hand  
><em>

_It's almost dawn; I couldn't sleep last night. Today will be my first day working for Sthovin, and my excitement is unbearable. Although I admit there's a great deal of apprehension as well. I'll have to tell Arthion about this sometime, but I'm sure he'll find out about it sooner or later. Especially since I'm married to his sister. I only hope the entitled son of a bitch just accepts how well I'm doing. Our life could become increasingly difficult if he keeps trying to pick a fight with me. Oh well, it's his own problem if he's threatened by my success. Right now, I just need to focus on my work; that's what's most important._

* * *

><p>As the first light of morning began to filter through the window above Feredir's desk, he quickly got dressed and walked into the adjoining bedroom, planting a kiss on Laietha's forehead before walking out into Blackreach.<p>

He took a deep breath and smiled as the cool air around him filled his lungs.

It really was beautiful here. The light from the native plants cast a soft blue glow over the shining golden buildings in which the Dwemer lived and worked. The architecture was magnificent, and its complexity contrasted nicely with the natural surroundings of Blackreach; the rivers and waterfalls winding their way through the streets.

Walking briskly, he reached Sthovin's workshop right on time and came in to see the burly dwarf sitting behind a desk, stroking his long black beard as he frowned at a piece of paper in front of him.

Standing awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, Feredir stepped forward and broke the silence. "Good morning, sir."

"Hm? Oh yes, good morning, boy. Take a seat. I just have a few things to look over before we begin."

Sitting obediently, Feredir looked around in awe. The office was one long rectangular room with various models of different automatons on display, others lying dismembered across the floor; their parts strewn about them in a sort of orderly chaos. He felt honored just sitting here and being privileged enough to be in the presence of such an esteemed figure.

When he'd attended the College of Winterhold, he remembered reading a book about him and making a mental note to try and meet him someday. Now he was actually _here_.

Sthovin's deep voice broke his thoughts. "Would you mind starting out easy today? I have some business I need to take care of, so I won't be able to teach you anything yet."

"Of course, sir. I don't mind at all. What do I need to do?"

Sthovin chuckled. "You're an eager young man aren't you?"

"I like to think so, sir. My wife says I am."

The Dwarf raised his eyebrows and smiled in amusement. "I have no doubt..."

He stood and picked up a large, awkwardly wrapped bundle, handing it to Feredir. "I need these parts delivered to the War Quarters. I trust this won't be a problem? As soon as you're done you can head home. You can start work tomorrow."

Feredir nodded and bowed slightly. "Of course, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Oh, and Feredir, enough with the sirs, just call me Sthovin."

"Right. Whatever you ever say, Sthovin." With a nod of respect, he took the package under his arm and headed out the door, looking around the immense city before him.

The War Quarter...where in Oblivion was that?

Taking the main road, he strolled leisurely through Blackreach, bidding good morning to those he passed. When he saw a stocky Dwemer clad in thick golden armor, he approached him.

"Pardon me, sir, but could you give me directions to the War Quarter?" The Dwarf turned to face him and he faltered. "Oh...very sorry, ma'am..."

The female Dwemer scowled. "So you're one of the new Falmer arrivals? Should've figured you'd get lost. Your people aren't worthy of living here." She looked him over with unveiled scorn then gestured to her left. "The War Quarter's about a mile east of here."

"Thank you very much."

As he began walking away, he heard her snort and mutter under her breath, "Incompetent fool."

Frowning, he headed where she'd directed and reached the War Quarter by early afternoon.

Walking inside, he stared at his surroundings in admiration.

Dwemer of all ages were heavily armored, training in pairs or by themselves, showing off their strength and brutality.

Feredir had always admired warriors. His father had been one, but he was just never cut out for that type of battle. Instead he attended the College of Winterhold and spent his days in the library, reading up on all the historical battles and mighty heroes of the past, wishing he could be one of them.

He was at the top of his class, and all his professors told him he had the potential to become a great mage.

On the day of his graduation, the Snow Prince, Melchior had visited the college personally, having heard of his stellar performance in the classroom. With him he brought his son, Arthion, and his daughter, Laietha.

There had been immediate attraction between the young scholar and the leader's daughter, and after sneaking off to get acquainted overnight, Feredir expressed his interest in Laietha to her father, from whom he received the blessing of the hope that they would be happy together.

Arthion had never been satisfied with the relationship between Laietha and Feredir, believing she had fallen in love with someone far below her, and the two men still had a strained relationship at best.

Reorganizing his thoughts, Feredir looked around for someone who appeared to be in a sort of leader position. Seeing the same woman he'd run into on the way over, his heart sank a little and he walked over to her. "This is from Sthovin. He asked me to deliver it here."

Hearing his voice, she turned around and crossed her arms. "So you found your way. Good job, Falmer."

He'd never heard the name of his people sound so degrading.

Softening a bit, she took the package and unwrapped it, laying the parts out across a table. "Well, at least they made it in good condition. Tell Sthovin thank you. And let him know that my answer is still no. He'll know what I mean."

Nodding, Feredir stood there, waiting for a dismissal.

When a few minutes had passed, the woman looked over her shoulder at him and raised her eyebrows. "You can go."

A bit embarrassed, Feredir blushed slightly, feeling thoroughly foolish. "Thank you."

On his way back home, he stopped by Sthovin's workshop and was not surprised to find it abandoned. Finding a piece of paper and a stick of charcoal, he scrawled out a note letting him know of the whereabouts of the package and the cryptic answer from the Dwemer warrior.

Taking advantage of his time alone in the office, he walked along the walls, his fingers trailing along the blueprints covering the walls from head to toe. A thousand possibilities of what could be made with these plans ran through his head. The variations were endless! With technology like this, entire cities could be crafted purely from machinery, life run by the buildings themselves. Once he knew how to work it, there was no limit to what his mind could construct.

With thoughts of grandeur swimming through his mind, he walked home and opened the door. "Laietha? Are you home?"

There was no response, and Feredir frowned, checking the bedroom which also doubled as a kitchen and a small living area before walking into his office to find Arthion sitting at his desk, his feet propped up on the surface of the low table in the center of the room.

"Hello, brother."

A viable tension crackled in the air between them.

"Arthion, what are you doing here?"

The older man stood up to his full, superior, height. "I heard about your new job. Congratulations. It seems you're quickly rising through the ranks of Dwemer society."

"So it would seem."

Arthion's pale blue eyes narrowed and his normally handsome features twisted into a snarl. "What are you doing, Feredir. What's the catch?"

He stood tall and stared back at his brother-in-law defiantly. "Nothing. Just earning a living to support my wife and our child."

Arthion snorted. "She shouldn't be your wife. I could've gotten rid of you and she could've married someone worthy of her love if you hadn't gotten her pregnant before you became her betrothed."

Feredir's resolve faltered for a moment. Arthion was the only one who had figured out that Laietha was pregnant a few weeks before their wedding; a secret he wasn't keen on letting slip out.

"We got married because we're in love, Arthion, not because we conceived before the wedding. That is a thing of the past; can't our differences be as well?"

"Our differences are far too vast to be forgotten so easily. The only reason I let you stay in my tribe and attempt to treat you in a civil manner is for the sake of my sister. I love her, and bless her delusional soul, she actually loves you back. It's for her benefit that I allow you both to remain here, but don't forget, Feredir, it doesn't matter where you stand in society here. Everyone knows you're still nothing more than a peasant with an education who had the good fortune to marry into royalty. I expect you to remember where you stand."

"Which is, of course, below you?"

Arthion sniffed haughtily at his brother's sarcasm. "You and I both know that you in no way live up to the standards of royalty. Your child will mar the lineage of our leaders, past and future."

Feredir was about to protest when the front door opened and footsteps could be heard.

Laietha looked in and visibly deflated when she saw her present company. "Good afternoon, Arthion." She came in and kissed Feredir on the cheek. "I'll be in making lunch if you need me."

Her husband nodded and Arthion waited until she was gone to look back at Feredir. "Just remember what I told you."

Brushing past him, he stopped briefly to talk to his sister before leaving, the door slamming shut behind him.

Feredir sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, walking over to lean in the doorway as he watched Laietha. "I wonder sometimes if your brother is part Altmer. He certainly has the entitled attitude they're known for."

She smiled slightly and looked over at him from where she was standing by the small cooking pot in front of the fireplace. "He's always been like that. The fact that he doesn't approve of you doesn't help any either."

Feredir frowned and went to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her and laying his hands on her stomach, his chin coming down to rest on top of her head. "He's nothing more than an egotistical ass whose self-image is bloated by that crown on his head."

She silently agreed with him, but it was still her brother that he was referring to so she chose not to comment, instead changing the subject. "How was your first day as apprentice to the head engineer?"

"I was an errand boy. Don't get me wrong; I'm not complaining, but I was hoping for a little more excitement."

"Was it an important errand at least?"

He shrugged and dipped his finger into the pot, licking off the hot liquid that had just begun to boil. "I suppose. It was to deliver some machine parts to a woman in the War Quarter."

"At least you're getting the opportunity to get acquainted with the city. I'm fairly confident that I'd still get lost even after living here my entire life. How's the stew?"

He flicked a drop of water off his finger where the thin layer of ice over his skin had melted in response to the burning fluid. "It may need to go for a little longer."

Sitting down on the edge of their bed, he put his elbows on his knees and propped his chin on laced fingers. "You should see Sthovin's workshop. It's like everything I've ever imagined. It has blueprints for every invention ever known to man, and some that have yet to be implemented into society. It's marvelous to think about all that could be accomplished with the technology they have here. They are so farther industrialized than any race I've ever seen before. It's truly spectacular."

Laietha smiled. It wasn't often that she fully understood what went on in her husband's ever elusive, nonstop mind, but she still loved hearing him talk about his passion. It was in moments like these that the young scholar she'd first met years ago shone through again.

"It sounds like you're really enjoying it."

Feredir nodded. "I'll have to take you there sometime. I think you'd like Sthovin. He's an…interesting fellow."

Laietha laughed. "Is interesting a good thing in this context?"

Feredir nodded. "Yes. As far as I know anyway. We haven't gotten very well acquainted yet, but he leaves a good first impression."

Bringing over a bowl of apple cabbage stew, she sat down beside him and handed him a spoon. "As I'm sure you did too."

He shrugged and filled his spoon. "I hope so."

Laietha smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "How can they not be impressed with you? I know I was when I first met you…"

"Because of my stunning good looks?"

"That was part of it. And because I could tell you were intelligent, kind, humble, and you took the time to get to know me for me, not just my looks."

"I got to know you all right…"

She chose to ignore the connotations of his comment, but he noticed a slight blush tint her pale cheeks. She hesitated for a moment and looked down at her stomach, rubbing it gently with her hand.

"Feredir…how do you feel about raising our child here? The Dwemer society is so…different. It's not an excuse to not try and start over, but…I want our baby to know our culture, and here…it won't."

"We can still teach it about our people, and our past; our religion, and everything that's important to the Falmer, we'll just be living in the world of the Dwemer. As different as it's going to be, our child can have a better life here than I ever did. I know you might not understand that, because you were born royalty, but I was the son of a retired warrior, making his living as a farmer. The only reason I was able to get the education I did was because my father died and left everything he had to me. I want our child to have to work to attain what he desires, but at the same time, here, he'll have options! And a future within his reach if he strives to obtain it."

Laietha stayed silent. He was right that she didn't see things from his perspective, but…she still wasn't convinced. Nevertheless, she was sure he knew he what he was talking about, so she wouldn't question.

"Alright…"

Feredir frowned and looked over at her. "Do you disagree? I may be stubborn, but if you're not sure about this, I'm willing to listen."

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I believe you."

Feredir pulled her against his side and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, but remember that if you need to talk to me about something, I'm here for you. And I always will be."

* * *

><p><em>Loredas, 3<em>_rd__ of Rain's Hand  
><em>

_Well, today was eventful. Not in the sense I was hoping for, but that should change in the near future. Tomorrow my real work will begin and maybe I'll finally be able to achieve my goal of doing something for the world with what I can accomplish here. When I look at the plans Sthovin has, I feel like I have the very future at my fingertips. I've never been ambitious, but I've always had a dream to bring some sort of change to Nirn. Not just Skyrim, Morrowind, Solstheim, Cyrodiil, The Summerset Isles, or any of the other places I've wished I could travel to, but the entire world! My professors always said I could were I given the right materials to work with, and I think I finally found those materials. Some of them believed I was throwing my entire life away when I married Laietha, but I think she's a part of this too. I know I couldn't live without her, and she may not understand half of my ravings, but I know she'll stand by my side and support me if I need it. Anyway, I'm running out of ink, so I'll try to collect my thoughts. Tomorrow the whole world will open itself to my cause I will delve headfirst into the opportunities I'm presented with. I only hope this will be worth the wait. _


	4. Settling In

**A/N:** Hello all, I hope you've been having a good week. I won't say much this time, I just wanted to point out a few things. One, this chapter is a little fluffier, because the main plot will begin weaving its way in soon. Two…I have no idea. I'll let you know if I remember. Uh, three was that I have opened a poll on my profile page as to whether you think Feredir and Laietha's baby should be a boy or a girl, because no, I haven't decided yet. You can vote in the poll, let me know in a review, or both. Whatever puts socks on your feet. Oh! Two was, two things actually, one, the first flashback comes at the end of this chapter and those will be in bold and italics to set them apart from Feredir's writing. And two, in the flashback, Alahaxa and Thormir are mentioned. Just so there's no confusion, they were both classmates of Feredir's when he was at the College, and Alahaxa is his best friend. Both she and Thormir will appear in other flashbacks, so this is not the only mention of them you will get. I would like to thank my sister **StarscreamII** for both editing my chapters and for reviewing as bananazooka, I would like to acknowledge **The Cobbler** (formerly **Ms Brown**)for her thoughts on chapter 3 and my thanks also go to **bigbangbones83** for following this story and **xXFALLENxEMOXx** for following and adding it as a favorite. Here is chapter 4 and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

><p><em>Sundas, 4th of Rain's Hand<em>

_I hope I'll get to work on something today. Actually work. I'm bored out of my wits sitting at home with nothing better to do than write in this journal. Laietha knows I get restless without something to do so she tried to get me to help her sew something for the baby, but I got frustrated just trying to thread the needle. If I get assigned a task that doesn't take long I'll go out and wander through the city. I know I haven't been everywhere yet. The farthest I've gone is the War Quarter, but that's still less than a mile away. Whatever he has me do, I'll be grateful to have a task set out for me. Even sitting and polishing his boots would be a reprieve from my boredom._

* * *

><p>That morning, Sthovin arrived at his workshop to find Feredir sitting on the front steps, his long legs spread in front of him and his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"Good morning, lad. You're a bit early."

The Falmer stood up and stepped aside so Sthovin could unlock the door.

"I've always held the belief that being early is being on time."

The Dwemer held the door open for the younger man then followed him in.

"That's a good policy. The leader of your tribe must be proud of you."

Feredir snorted. "You obviously haven't met Arthion."

Sthovin raised his eyebrows and sat down behind his desk. "Perhaps I don't want to."

A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke again. "Thank you for delivering that package yesterday. I was very pleased to see that you did such a simple task without complaint."

Feredir frowned slightly. Had that been some sort of test?

"I'm sorry you had to be subjected to Dacia. She can be a little rough around the edges when you first meet her. The stubborn woman still refuses to marry me."

Ah. So that's what the 'no' had been to.

"Of course, I'm really far too busy to settle down and get married, but I've been asking since we were both young and I see no reason to give up now."

Feredir raised his eyebrows. He couldn't imagine what he would've done if Laietha had said no when he proposed.

"But I digress. You aren't here to listen to me talk are you?"

Was that a rhetorical question?

"Of course you aren't."

Guess so.

"You're here to work. So work you will, son. Have you had the chance to look at my blueprints yet?"

"Some, yes. I scanned them when I came back here yesterday, but there were too many to look at each one in any great amount of detail."

"Good, good. That's just fine." The Dwarf stood back up and ran his fingers along the rough sketches much like Feredir had done the day before. As he traveled along the walls, he took down the occasional piece of paper and handed it to Feredir until the young Falmer had a haphazard pile of loose papers balanced in his arms.

"Let's start with these. Look over them and tell me if you see anything they have in common."

Feredir sat down opposite his mentor and poured over the sketches for hours, completely immersed in his task, barely noticing it when Sthovin left and then returned a couple hours later.

Sthovin walked back and smiled when he saw Feredir still sitting in front of the blueprints, a concentrated look on his face.

"Find anything yet, lad?"

He looked up, a tad startled and let his mind comprehend the question before he answered. "Yes. For one, they're all made from the same parts; all of Dwemer make. They also each have their own function. But one frame only has one function, except for the spiders. Some are workers while others function as a sort of defense mechanism. "

"Correct."

Feredir looked back down at the vast amount of drawings before him and absentmindedly rubbed the corner of the paper on top with his thumb.

"It's fascinating isn't it?"

The Snow Elf nodded and Sthovin smiled. "You know, you remind me a lot of myself as a young man. Even now I'm amazed by the technology we have; and I'm the one making it. You know, Feredir, there is no limit to what can be accomplished if you just put your mind to it. But I have a feeling you already know that."

"All I've ever worked with before is magic, which is an amazing thing in itself, but this seems so much more…attainable. It's something physical. Something I can actually reach out my hand and feel. I was a miner for a while and something about being able to physically see the product of my labors was satisfying."

Sthovin nodded. "Yes. I'll tell you what. I can't tell you to do much yet as you haven't learned everything you need to know, but I have a spider worker that got damaged and I haven't found the time to repair him. Would you like to work on him?"

"Really?"

The older man laughed at the look at awe in Feredir's eyes. "Really. I'm sure you can handle it. It's over there in the corner. I have some things I need to do around the city, but I trust you here alone. You can use any tools in here that you think you may need."

After making sure Feredir had processed what he'd just said, Sthovin left again, his workshop now empty except for the Falmer and the small Dwemer automaton.

Feredir stood up and went to the corner, hefting the small creature up onto the desk and sitting back down again to inspect it. After scribbling down his plans for the revival of the poor machine, he spent the next few hours flattening out bent pieces of metal, making new portions from pieces of scrap located around the office and cursing under his breath every time something went wrong and he had to change his plans.

Seeing as his patient had been still during the arduous hours of work, when he tugged on a particular wire and the spider's legs began to move, he leapt back with a yelp, brandishing the wrench he was holding as a makeshift weapon.

The spider clicked a few times then righted itself and went to work on repairing the smaller areas of damage.

"So you can repair yourself can you? That's convenient."

The machine paused in its work and swiveled what could be considered its head to look at him when he spoke, then clicked again and resumed its repairs.

"Can you hear me?"

This time it beeped.

"Good Gods, I'm going crazy. I can't believe I'm asking this, but…are you talking to me?"

Another beep.

"Alright. Well, you're fixed. Just go back to your corner and I'll go see if I can find Sthovin and tell him you're better now."

The automaton stayed silent but trained the small red orb on its head at Feredir as he shook his head and opened the door, jogging down the stairs and out into the city. The spider made a small clicking noise again and hopped down to the floor, skittering out the door after him just before it slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Laietha was surprised by how kind all the Dwemer were. Perhaps it was because she was pregnant, a woman, a Falmer, or a mixture of all three, but whatever the reason, she greatly appreciated it. What she loved the most was that they treated her like everyone else. Within the Falmer, she was always treated as royalty, but now, she was just like all the rest of her people. The ambiguity was refreshing.<br>She was feeling a bit lonely at home alone so she had decided to go for a walk around the city and find out where all the important places were.

She stopped on a metal bench outside one of the larger buildings and looked around. In front of her was one of the Dwemer Centurions, standing still in its charging station. Looking at it, she began to understand her husband's fascination with the Dwemer machinery. Even for someone who wasn't able to understand it very well, it was magnificent. To think that Feredir was going to have a hand in the making of such marvelous inventions brought a certain amount of pride to his young wife.

Whatever their child ended up being, she sincerely hoped that it would turn out like its father. She had always admired his courage and determination. It was his adventurous and daring personality that she had found attractive when they'd first met. Of course, his handsome appearance and shameless flirting hadn't hurt any either.

They were two very different people, but were compatible in their differences. He made up in the areas she lacked, but she had the poise, grace, and patience that he needed to offset his stubborn tendencies. Feredir had told her since the first night they'd spent together that the Gods had wanted them to be together, but she was never able to tell if he actually believed that.

Her thoughts were broken by a voice in front of her.

"Are you Feredir's wife?"

She looked up to see a short, stocky Dwemer with a braided black beard and a friendly smile.

"Yes. I am."

The man extended his hand and grinned broadly. "I'm Sthovin."

Laietha smiled back and shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Please, sit, if you have time."

"I always have time to talk to a lovely lady such as yourself. You know, your husband is quite an intelligent young man."

"Very. Sometimes too intelligent for his own good. He speaks very highly of you, sir. I feel honored being able to meet you."

Sthovin waved off the compliment. "I'm the one who's honored. The chance to have Feredir work as my apprentice is a great opportunity for both of us. Being so young and inventive, he can help me with things my old mind can't comprehend anymore. He's at my workshop right now no doubt still tinkering with the spider I gave him to repair. That machine may take all his attention for the next few days; I apologize for that."

Laietha smiled. "That's something I'm used to. He'll go for days on end without eating or sleeping if he's focused on something. When we first started seeing each other, sometimes I would go weeks without so much as passing him on the street, but he would always show up again and spend hours telling me of all he'd accomplished, but how much he had missed me, and each time, no matter how long he'd been gone, he always managed to make me feel like I was the most important thing in his life."

"That's because you are. It's obvious from the way his face lights up when he talks about you that you mean the world to him. You do know the only reason he's working for me besides his burning curiosity is because he needs to. For you and the baby."

Laietha nodded. "Yes. He's told me that. He says it's a dream come true, that the Gods must be favoring us. Sthovin, is he right?"

The Dwemer considered his answer for a moment. "In a sense. The opportunity I've given him will help support your family, and for him, it's everything he's ever dreamed of, but not everyone will like the fact that he has this job."

"My brother doesn't. He's never thought Feredir was worthy of doing anything but farm or mine. "

"Well you and I both know that isn't true, and I get the feeling Feredir doesn't care what other people think, so you needn't worry about that."

A moment of silence followed and Laietha spoke when it stretched past a few minutes. "Would you mind directing me towards the Market?"

"Of course not, I'm heading in that direction anyway."

Standing up, Sthovin helped her up after him and walked her in the direction of the center of town, continuing his praise for her husband as they went.

* * *

><p>Feredir strolled through Blackreach leisurely, letting his mind wander as he walked. A lot had happened in three months. It seemed as if his whole life consisted of only the past four years. After meeting Laietha, they had been together for three years. He had proposed not long after the three year mark and less than a week later, she found out she was pregnant and they were married that month to deflect suspicion. Now she was six months pregnant and since their wedding, their lives had been anything but ordinary.<p>

When he tuned back into his surroundings, he found himself standing outside the debate hall. He wondered what the Dwemer ever debated about. They all seemed so peaceful. It was here that Arthion and the Dwemer King had met upon their arrival, and in that moment, Feredir had the burning desire to march right in and demand an audience with their leader, but while he had the tendency to make decisions without thinking, he was able to discern what things would result in disastrous consequences; this being one of them.

His musing was interrupted by a small noise below him and he looked down to see the Dwemer spider sitting at his feet, clicking contentedly.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay there."

The automaton beeped defiantly and stood up on its spindly legs, walking around him in a circle and settling down again in front of him.

Feredir sighed. "Look, you can't just follow me around. I was assigned to fix you, and I did. With your help, but the task is still completed, and Sthovin probably needs you back at his workshop."

It didn't move or make any noises so Feredir narrowed his eyes and knelt down so he was closer to its level. "Listen, you need to go back. Now, if you want me to go with you, that's fine, but I need you to stay there. Do you want me to carry you?"

The response was one small click and Feredir nodded. "I'll take that as a yes."

He lifted up the little metal creature and carried him awkwardly in his arms, shaking his head and walking back the way he'd come.

"Do you have a name? No, of course you don't. I'm probably the only person who talks to you."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, and much to Feredir's relief, Sthovin was there when they arrived at the workshop, though he was surprised to see Laietha sitting across from the Dwarf.

"Hey, sweetheart. I guess you two have met then."

Sthovin nodded and smiled slightly when he saw the spider. "Yes, we were just talking about you."

Feredir dumped the automaton onto the desk and gave Laietha a quick kiss. "Good things I hope."

"Of course. I see you made a friend."

Feredir sighed and looked over at the spider. "So it would seem. He followed me all the way across town against my orders."

Laietha raised her eyebrows. "You talk to it?"

"It talks back!"

Sthovin nodded in affirmation. "Yes. This particular model is more social than the others, and it seems he's more prone to attachments as well. I don't really need him…You're welcome to keep him if you'd like."

The spider beeped furiously and hopped off the desk, running around the room in frantic circles.

Laietha laughed. "He seems to like that idea." She looked up at her husband and shrugged. "I don't mind keeping him. I'm sure he can help around the house."

He looked up at Feredir and the Falmer looked between his wife and the machine before taking a deep breath. "Oh, alright; fine. But you'd better behave."

Sthovin looked relieved to have gotten the little creature off his hands and Laietha smiled at it, introducing herself and prompting the usual smile she got from Feredir when she was doing something he found particularly endearing.

They spent the next several hours with a couple tankards of mead for the two men; talking, laughing and telling stories of how things used to be, until the afternoon gave way to early evening and the two Falmer bid their goodbyes, heading back to their house. It was a house that both were starting to see as a home; their home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Keep walking…"<strong>_

_**Laietha smiled and walked slowly in the direction her new husband was guiding her.**_

_**He kept his hands over her eyes and nudged her forward with his elbow. "Just a little further. I promise this will be worth the secrecy."**_

_**"Alright. I trust you."**_

_**Opening the door of the modest home they had arrived at with his foot, he led her in and took away his hands as the crowd gathered inside erupted into cheers.**_

_**Laietha opened her eyes and looked around. Standing in the room were Alahaxa, Thormir, Melchior, and a few others who had attended the wedding earlier that day.**_

_**She looked up at Feredir and he gave her a broad grin, leaning down to give her a kiss.**_

_**"Welcome home."**_

* * *

><p><em>Sundas, 4th of Rain's Hand<em>

_Today felt strange; different. For one, I actually got to work on one of Sthovin's machines: the infuriating little spider worker that just so happens to be sitting at my feet while I write this. He's like a dog, only less…fluffy. Two, I felt like something was accomplished in my attempt to completely convince Laietha that the Gods want us to be here. Sthovin can be convincing, and I know he agrees with me on the matter. Three, there just seems to be some sort of…change…crackling in the air. It's almost a tangible thing, as if I could reach out and touch it. Maybe it's something like that feminine intuition Laietha says she has. Whatever the case may be, it's intoxicating. Actually, that might just be the mead getting to me. I'd probably better get some sleep; these Dwemer have strong drinks._


	5. Sharing the Past

**A/N: **Hello ladies and gentlemen. Or lads and lasses. Whichever suits your fancy. First off I would like to thank **Lady Epicness **and **db-listener **for reviewing this last chapter, **Insane Pirate Dragon **and **Firetail78 **for following this, and last but not least, **Insane Pirate Dragon **and **db-listener **for choosing it as a favorite.I greatly appreciate you guys and your feedback or just acknowledgement of this story. Just so you know, with the flashback at the end of this chapter, I have actually written a prequel of what happened with these characters before the start of this story, so I will use pieces of that from time to time and you will eventually get enough of it to have a back story that will help with character development and understanding and will help explain some things that may happen or certain relationships between characters. Really sorry for what just happened. I got called out for dinner and picked the wrong document in my hurry. **This **actually is chapter 5. That being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: **Bethesda owns all of this except my original characters and the dialogue.

* * *

><p><em>Middas, 5<em>_th__ of Rain's Hand_

_I don't want to move. I don't want to go anywhere or do anything. No, that's not true. I do, but I can't. The pain in my head won't let me. Now's when I regret trusting myself with any more than one mug of an alcohol I've never had before. The sun's burning through my eyelids. I can _feel _it; permeating my aching head. It even hurts too much to fall back asleep. Good job, Feredir. Wasting a day that you could be out working. Although…I'm sure it's nice for Laietha that I'm home, even if I'm not in the best condition. She told me once that I was adorable when I was sick; I wonder if this counts. Anyway, even if I don't feel better by late afternoon, I am going to drag myself out of bed and…then sit back down. I am such an ass sometimes._

* * *

><p>"Feredir…Feredir, wake up love."<p>

The Falmer opened one eye and moaned when the light sent a searing pain through his skull.

"Good Gods, why is it so bright?"

Laietha sat down beside him and brushed a curly lock of hair away from his forehead. "It's not. If I had to guess, I'd say you have a hangover."

Feredir looked over at her through half closed eyes and frowned. "How much did I drink last night?"

She shrugged. "Not too much, but Dwemer alcohol is stronger than what you're used to. Don't worry about it, dear. Just stay here. I already talked to Sthovin and he says you can have the morning off. In fact, he was quite amused when I told him what was ailing you."

Feredir scowled and closed his eyes. "I'm sure he was."

Laietha laughed lightly and placed a gentle kiss on her husband's lips. "Just wait until it passes. I'll go make you something to eat."He nodded then winced as the action once again set his head to throbbing.

A few minutes later, she returned with the newest addition to the family skittering along behind her. "Tomato soup?"

Feredir opened his eyes again and struggled into a sitting position, cradling his head with one hand as his vision swam with the shift of weight. Laietha smiled and sat beside him, lifting a spoonful to his pale lips.

He managed a crooked half-smile and a side glance at his wife. "Feeding me are you?"

She nodded and raised the spoon again. "I haven't done this since Arthion left you so badly injured that you had to stay in bed for almost a week."

The response was a snort, followed by a dry statement. "Don't remind me."

A small click gained their attention and Feredir very slowly turned his head to see the Dwemer automaton looking up at him.

Laietha sighed and leaned over her husband—taking his attention off of the spider—to respond to its query. "Alright, but just this once."

It hopped up on the bed and settled down by its master's feet, making small noises of contentment.

"Now, Laietha…don't spoil it."

She smiled and settled back down beside him. "Get used to not being alone anymore, Feredir. In three months we'll have a baby to take care of."

"Two with him here."He sighed and leaned his head against Laietha's. Sanguine would probably be happy with him right now. After all, the Prince was particularly fond of getting drunk, though that was all that had happened…wasn't it?

Looking over at his wife, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "What exactly happened last night?"

She raised her eyebrows and smiled coyly. "You don't remember? That's surprising. It was a very memorable evening."

Feredir shot her a glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, no. I don't remember much of anything after coming home."

"You reverted back to the somewhat arrogant, blatantly flirtatious man I first met, then promptly passed out as soon as we made it onto the bed."

Her husband considered this for a moment. "And…would you by any chance like me to make up for that?"One of his arms snaked around her waist and she gave him a look, moving it back to lie across his stomach.

"If you're not well enough to work, you're not well enough for any other sort of strenuous physical activity."

Damn. So close.

"Thought it was worth a shot."

Taking the bowl of soup from his wife, he finished it off and set it on the table beside their bed, snuggling against her side and kissing her rounded belly. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Laietha looked down at him. "Yes. Only about a hundred times since I got pregnant. But somehow, your eyes never make it up past my chest."

Feredir gave her a somewhat guilty smile and made a point of tearing his gaze away from where he had previously been focusing, looking up into her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Laietha."

She rolled her eyes. "Mmhm. I'm sure."

Feredir entwined his fingers with hers and rested their joined hands on her stomach. "What do you think we should name the baby?"

A kick followed the question and both soon to be parents smiled.

"If it's a boy we could name him Feredir Jr."

"We are not naming it after you, darling. If we named it after anyone, it would be your father's name or my father's name, not yours."

Feredir frowned and looked contemplatively at his wife then snapped his fingers. "For a girl, what about Juni? Like, Juniper?"

Laietha looked down at him and was a bit scared at seeing how serious he looked. "No…Absolutely not."

He shrugged. "I thought it was kind of cute. Oh! I've got one: Crème. Like Crème Treat."

Laietha sighed. Now she was beginning to remember why she sometimes enjoyed it more when her husband was at work. It was going to be a long morning…

* * *

><p>"Dacia?"<p>

The Dwemer turned and looked at her guest; another Falmer.

This one was tall and muscular, with extremely pale skin, shoulder length silver hair and ice blue eyes.

"What do you want?"She didn't even give him the luxury of her full attention, turning back to continue coaching the two young Dwemer dueling on the floor below her.

Her company narrowed his eyes and looked her over in scorn. "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope. And frankly, I don't give a damn."

This stopped him for a moment, but he regained his composure, giving her a seething glare. "My name is Arthion. I am the leader of the Falmer who came here."

"Ah, so you're Feredir's brother-in-law."

He was…what…? How dare she address him as nothing more than an unfortunate relative of that rotten scoundrel.

His response was curt. "Yes. He married into the royal line. I was told to come ask you if you'd be willing to train some of my people, but I'm beginning to think I'd be better qualified."

This was the first thing to get Dacia's attention. "Are they all as arrogant as you? If so, I want nothing to do with them. If not, they're welcome given that they can make it through my training. Send them in and I'll see what I can do with them. And if you ever show your face here again, I won't hesitate to use you for target practice. Got it?"

Arthion's gaze was caustic, and he spoke with unveiled contempt. "I wouldn't recommend you threaten royalty."

Dacia looked back over at him. "It's not all royalty; just you. Your sister seems like a nice young woman. Obviously she didn't get the ego you're known for."

"I'm known for things other than my…high sense of value…"

"Not that I've heard. According to, well, everyone, you're a pompous windbag."

The Prince looked at his company in shock. Did she really just say that? He straightened up and ignored her insult. "I have better things to be doing than standing around talking to an obvious inferior. You can expect my soldiers to arrive within the week."

The Dwemer nodded and waved him away, sighing as he left and shaking her head.

"Alright! Show's over! Stop staring and get back to training. Before too long, we'll have another batch of fighters coming in. Gods help us all."

* * *

><p>The young Falmer woman looked around the small clinic before looking back to the owner of the establishment. "I haven't been to any sort of a doctor in months. With all the travelling we've been doing, I haven't had a proper check-up since Gods only know when."<p>

Magnar, the resident doctor of Blackreach, nodded and led Laietha over to a small cot. "And when are you due?"

"The fourth of Sun's Height." She sat down and watched as he sat down at his desk across from her and picked up a piece of charcoal.

"Because of how far along you are, I can make an educated guess as to what your baby is. Would you like me to tell you?"

Laietha hesitated for a moment. If it was a boy, Feredir would never let her live down the fact that he was right, although, even if it was a girl he would still find some way to be obnoxious. "No, I want to wait until it's born."

Magnar nodded and wrote something down on the paper in front of him. "A lot of women choose that actually. Would your husband like to know? You are married aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, for five mon—" Catching her blunder, she hastily corrected herself. "For a while now. And yes, I'm sure he'd love to know, but he has to wait."

The doctor raised his eyebrows in regards to her comment regarding their marriage and laughed at the answer to his first question. "Is he patient?"

"Not in the least. But he'll be busy with work anyway so he won't have much time to complain."

"Who is your husband—if you don't mind my asking."

Laietha shook her head. "It's fine. Feredir is my husband."

The doctor looked impressed. "Sthovin's new apprentice? A good catch from what I've heard."

It was amazing how everyone already knew who he was. A bit strange too. She was used to being the one who was recognized while Feredir was just "the Princess' husband", now she was just "Feredir's wife". Not that she was complaining; it was a relief actually. He was better able to cope with the attention.

"He's the best husband I could ever ask for. Loving, supportive, intelligent; not to mention attractive."

"That's always important."

"To a degree." It was the fact that Feredir had directly told her that looks weren't everything that had helped secure the growing feelings for him when they'd first met. That was something she'd never gotten from the endless suitors attempting to win her hand in marriage.

"Have you discussed names yet?"

Laietha blinked as her thoughts were interrupted and she stared blankly at the Dwemer. "Pardon me?"

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?"

"Oh…not really." Unless you counted Feredir's hunger induced suggestions.

Magnar turned around and searched briefly in his bookcase before picking out a thin book and handing it over to the Falmer. "This is a book of names compiled over the years. Most are Dwemer, but there may be some you like."

Laietha nodded and flipped through it. Grofthir; yes, definitely Dwemer. "Thank you. I'll take a look at it."

Standing up, he walked over and gestured for her to lie down. "That's all I ask. It'll give you something to read for a little while. Now…let's see how this baby's doing."

* * *

><p>Sthovin looked up when the door opened and smiled warmly when he saw Feredir stumble in. "Good afternoon, lad. Glad to see you've recovered slightly from the effects of our alcohol."<p>

"Slightly." Plopping down in the chair he had claimed, he looked over at his mentor. "Please don't ever let me drink that much again."

The Dwemer chuckled and straightened the stack of papers he was going through. "Will do. How's Laietha?"

"Good. She left to go see the doctor a little while ago so I figured I'd get up and come down here."

"The doctor? Is everything okay?"

Feredir shook his head then realized his mistake and nodded. "Yeah, it's just a check up for the baby. Routine stuff."

Sthovin frowned. "Shouldn't you be there? You are the father after all."

"Yes, yes I am. But she told me to stay put."

"You're not one to follow instructions are you?"

The Falmer smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Not often, no. But if I did, Laietha and I probably wouldn't be married."

Sthovin raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair. "Oh? This sounds like an interesting story."

Feredir sighed. "It's a bit complicated."

His mentor smiled and put his hands behind his head. "And I've got time."

"Where should I start?"

"Let's try the beginning."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Your highness, may we present to you this year's graduating class: Jo'Khar, Thormir Strong-Heart, Alahaxa Lleryn, and Feredir Aranion."<strong>_

_**Melchior followed common procedure and shook each student's hand, giving them a warm smile and his personal congratulations. His son followed suit, with less cordiality, and then his daughter came last, curtseying to each and giving them quiet words of congratulations. When she reached Feredir, she cast her eyes up from the ground and without a moment of hesitation, the man standing opposite her bowed low and picked up her hand, kissing it and giving her a flirtatious smile.**_

"_**Your majesty…"**_

_**She turned bright red, but didn't pull her hand away from his as he continued to hold it."On behalf of my father and the royal family, I congratulate you on your stellar performance in the classroom here at the College."**_

_**Feredir raised his eyebrows. "On behalf of your father? What do you say? I say that I congratulate you on your radiant beauty, miss."**_

_**She raised her eyebrows, but remained professional. "I say the same thing as my father. We share similar beliefs on the gravity of your success, sir."**_

_**Without waiting for him to reply, she continued walking and went to stand beside her brother, deflecting his suspicious glances at Feredir with a few quiet words.**_

_**Seeing as Melchior had come in honor of the young Snow elf, the other three pupils were soon dismissed, and a lavish banquet was held, one which the guest of honor arrived late at, with nothing better than the excuse that he had been busy with his own personal agenda.**_

_**Once finished with the meal, Melchior went to speak with each of Feredir's professors and his son excused himself to go take a look around the city, leaving the stunning young lady standing by herself.**_

_**She didn't hear Feredir approaching until his voice was right behind her and she jumped when he spoke, causing him to laugh in amusement.**_

"_**All alone over here?"**_

_**She tried to ignore the blush she knew was tinting her cheeks. "Yes. Shouldn't you be talking with my father and your mentors?"**_

_**Feredir shrugged. "Probably should be, but they know me well enough to know I don't usually do what's expected of me."**_

"_**So you're an arrogant, rash fool."**_

"_**I've heard worse. What's your name?"**_

"_**Laietha."**_

_**Feredir tested it a few times in his head before saying it quietly. "Laietha…it suits you."**_

"_**And Feredir seems to suit you somehow. Though I don't know you very well."**_

"_**Tell you what, Miss Laietha. Meet me upstairs, third dorm on the left, and I'll tell you more about myself away from the stuffiness of these scholars."**_

_**With that, he left as quietly as he'd come and Laietha spent all of two seconds considering what she was going to do before sneaking away after him.**_

* * *

><p><em>Middas, 5<em>_th__ of Rain's Hand_

_It's been a long time since I've told someone about how Laietha and I met. Actually, nobody's known all of it since it was actually happening. Alahaxa knew the whole time. I wonder how she's doing. I bet Thormir finally asked her to marry him after I left. Gods know she needed him after what happened with Arthion. I found it surprisingly easy to talk to Sthovin. He didn't comment or interrupt; just sat there and listened. Of course, I didn't tell him everything yet, there wasn't nearly enough time, but someday I will. Everything up until the day I'm sitting there talking to him. It's interesting what memories come up again when you start to talk to someone. At least now I'll feel like I can tell our child about his parents as he grows up. Only certain parts of course; some things are better left unsaid when talking to your own children about such things. Wouldn't mind giving Laietha a reminder of course...not that she's forgotten anything that's happened between us, but sometimes she humours me anyway. Speaking of Laietha, she just got back from the doctor's. Let's see if I can't refresh her memory on why she fell in love with me…_


	6. A Welcome Gift

**A/N: **I know it's been quite a while, and I'm sorry, but I've been having massive writer's block in regards to this story, and I didn't want to compromise quality just to get something out to you, so I'm getting to it now with a little bit of inspiration. Now…since Feredir started his story last chapter, and I have already mentioned that I have quite a bit written of the prequel I'm pulling his story from, there will now be a new section of that before his journal entry at the beginning. I wasn't sure where to put it, so if you think it'd be better somewhere else, just let me know. This flashback stops before things get…interesting…and since this story is rated T, things will be missing, but I trust that you can fill in the blanks. Umm...so, yeah, I accidentally forgot the review shout out I'm REALLY sorry about that so, as always, thank you to **db-listener** for reviewing this past chapter and to **CryteK **for reviewing chapter 1. You guys do mean a lot to me. I hope I didn't make you mad. :(

**Disclaimer: **The Elder Scrolls franchise does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feredir was sitting on his bed when she appeared in the doorway and he gave her a crooked smile that made her knees go weak. "I had a feeling you'd show up. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable."<strong>_

_**Sitting down beside him, she didn't say anything, but looked at her surroundings, taking them in and storing them in her memory.**_

"_**So, Laietha, how do you feel about the whole scholarly environment?"**_

"_**I think you're out of place here. I like that. You're different."**_

_**He chuckled. "That's one word for it." **_

"_**I've heard you're a genius; absolutely brilliant. You don't fit the mold."**_

"_**I'm not a fan of conformity. I've also heard I'm brilliant. All I know is that magick comes naturally to me, but I don't want to use my gift by spending my life cooped up in some stuffy room writing books about what I could be doing out in the real world. I want to get out, explore, and do something to change the world."**_

"_**I have no doubt that you're capable."**_

"_**Hm. Others don't agree with you."**_

"_**And I'm used to that. Though I've never been very good at speaking my mind."**_

"_**That seems odd. I can tell you're intelligent, kind, charming, and beautiful of course, but appearance isn't everything."**_

_**Laietha turned to look at him for the first time. "What?"**_

"_**Appearance isn't everything…?"**_

_**She seemed puzzled, but pleased. "No one's ever told me that before. Do you really mean it?"**_

_**Feredir nodded, and for some reason, she could tell he was sincere.**_

"_**Yeah. Sure, you're gorgeous. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, but that's not the only reason I'm falling in love with you." **_

_**Her eyes widened, though his response didn't really surprise her that much. He was very…forward. "You're…falling in love? With…me?"**_

_**He smiled softly. "Is that so hard to believe?" Reaching out, he gently caressed her cheek with one of his long fingers.**_

"_**You hardly know me…"**_

"_**True love doesn't always wait." His forehead came to meet hers and she felt her eyes closing as his warm breath reached her lips just before he brought them together in a kiss. "And I don't either…"**_

* * *

><p><em>Middas, 9<em>_th__ of Rain's Hand_

_This week has been rather eventful. I've been working dawn to dusk each day, or I think so. Considering I can't see the sky down here it's a little hard to tell. Apparently Arthion has made an arrangement with the leader of the War Quarter to get all of us remaining Falmer prepared for battle should we ever need the skills to fight. Unfortunately, that includes me. I could quite easily kill any man with a simple whisper and a flick of my wrist, but he's not interested in magick. He just wants warriors, so a warrior I shall become. Laietha wants to come watch, most likely to get amusement from my shortcomings, but she herself is exempt from the training due to her pregnancy and the fact that Arthion thinks she's incapable of defending herself. He doesn't know how wrong he is. She's stronger than she looks; I speak from experience._

* * *

><p>Feredir readjusted the Falmer armor he had been cajoled into wearing and sighed, shifting awkwardly beneath the weight and lack of coverage it provided.<p>

"You look quite handsome in that armor."

Feredir frowned and looked down at himself. "I feel naked."

Laietha raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes in thought. "No…not that handsome."

Feredir shot her a look, but she was too busy with her mental image to notice. "Sweetheart, I'm serious."

She looked back at him and nodded. "So am I."

"How is this supposed to protect me? Honestly, I feel safer just wearing my regular clothes."

"I offered you Dwemer armor but you declined, don't you remember?"

Both Falmer looked over to see that Dacia had entered and was moving a few weapon racks into the arena below them.

Feredir nodded sullenly. "It was even heavier than this. I could barely even carry it, let alone wear it."

"Well you'd best quit your complaining. The training will begin within the hour and I know it's pointless to tell you that you need to be at least somewhat prepared. We both know it, and we also both know that nothing you can do will _ever_ prepare you for what's about to happen."

"Thank you for your ever constant support," he replied sarcastically, giving his soon to be trainer an unveiled glare.

"Anytime," she grunted, carrying the unneeded training dummies up the stairs to their level. "Oh, and by the way, I was not the one who put the pairs of fighters together for the matches today, so when you find out who you're up against, don't get mad at me."

Laietha cringed, knowing exactly what she was about to be watching, but her husband was too busy tugging at the straps on his armor to hear what the Dwemer was saying.

Before Laietha could inform him of his impending doom, said doom sauntered through the door in his usual atmosphere of suffocating arrogance and strode past his fellow Falmer to stand against the wall.

"Are the others coming, or are they all just late?"

"They're coming." Laietha said quietly, unconsciously standing between her husband and her brother to deflect any possible harm.

Sure enough, within the next several minutes, the entire Falmer population in Blackreach came streaming through the doors of the War Quarter and settled down on various surfaces or wherever else they could.

Dacia came to stand in front of them and crossed her arms, fixing the group with her usual scowl. "Combatants, before we begin I ask you to remember that this is only a training exercise, not a fight to the death. Today, we're looking at technique, not ability. Do you understand?"

The Falmer all nodded and their instructor lifted the piece of paper in her hand into her field of vision, sighing as she silently read the first pair then said it aloud with obvious reluctance, "Arthion Hamirryl and Feredir Aranion."

Feredir groaned audibly and Laietha shot him a sympathetic look, while Dacia's expression as she glanced over at him reflected his own. Unfortunately, she had not been able to make good on her promise to use Arthion as target practice when the Dwemer King had approved the plan for militarizing the Falmer and had made sure she understood that no one would be unnecessarily harmed in the process.

Both combatants rose to their feet, and made their way down to the training floor, looking up to Dacia for instruction.

"Choose your weapon."

Arthion walked over and effortlessly hefted a claymore from one of the weapon racks while Feredir looked around with a frown.

"Feredir, choose your weapon."

Hesitantly approaching the nearest rack, he picked up a sword and nearly dropped it from the unexpected weight.

Arthion smirked and Dacia sighed. This was certainly going to be an interesting match.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, is it true what people are saying about the Falmer training with our warriors?"<p>

The Dwemer King looked down at his advisor and nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Is that really the best idea? What if they decide to rebel against us?"

He chuckled and waved the younger man forward so he could lower his voice. "My dear boy, there's a reason why I'm King. Let me worry about these things. They will not be turning against us, of that I can assure you. This will make them feel safe, and safety breeds complacency."

The other Dwemer nodded and bowed low. "Very well, my king. I trust that you know what you're doing."

"Oh, and…you know that fungus we found during our digging? See that it gets distributed amongst our guests. Tell them it's a…welcome gift. They have no reason to believe otherwise."

* * *

><p>"He beat me."<p>

"He has much more experience, Feredir."

"I don't care; he-ouch!-still beat me."

Laietha sighed and withdrew her husband's hand from the wound it had traveled to upon his exclamation of pain. "Feredir, it's not a contest."

"To him it is. This showed that he has power over me; that he's stronger and better and I'm just weak."

Dabbing the still bleeding gash with a wet rag, she sighed again and put down the cloth in order to lay a hand on his cheek. "You and I know that's not true."

Feredir's lips curved into a pout and he looked up into Laietha's eyes. "I feel so useless now. I finally start to get some credit for something and then he comes and ruins it."

"Feredir, you sound like a five-year-old. People still value you greatly." She stroked her thumb across his face. "I do at least."

He smiled slightly and kissed her thumb when it ran across his lips. "I think that's required, sweetheart."

"No it's not. It's my own choice to love you."

"It was three years ago. Now it's obligatory."

"My point is, Feredir, I did choose to love you then, and no matter who beats you in a training exercise, you're still a better man than my brother. You don't need to prove that to anyone. If you do, you'll be just like him."

She leaned down and kissed the cut on his chest, resting her forehead against his skin and breathing in deeply. He smelled…cozy. Like snuggling next to a fireplace on a cold night; if you could pin that to one specific smell.

"You know what I miss most here?"

Laietha's voice jostled Feredir from the contemplative silence he had fallen into and he looked back at her, eyebrows raised. "Hm?"

"The stars. I always loved how wherever you go, the stars above you are the same ones from home. Here...you can't see them."

Feredir nodded and scooted over so his wife could lay down beside him as he put his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her stomach. "Do you remember the night I proposed to you?"

He could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke. "Of course I do. Afterwards, I sat in your lap under the stars,"

"And I taught you the constellations."

"You happened to be an expert on The Lover."

He chuckled. "It was applicable. And that's my birth sign."

"Hm. I don't think I'm paralyzed by your kisses, but they do successfully make my knees feel like scrib jelly."

He laughed again and kissed her shoulder. "Maybe I'm not trying hard enough."

"Oh...you are. Believe me." She entwined her fingers with his and closed her eyes.

"That night, and every other night we'd spent together for the previous three years I made a decision. Wherever you were, I was at home. Stars or no stars, I'm home here, if only because I'm with you."

She smiled contentedly. "I've accepted that this is our home now. This life isn't like anything I ever imagined us living, but I don't mind that. I'm starting to like it here actually. I only wish my father could've been with us."

Feredir nodded. "I'm sure he would've loved it here. He always said he used to be like me. Is that true?"

Laietha shrugged. "Probably. You'd have to ask Arthion. He was older when he had me, so I never really knew him when he was your age. I do know he liked you. When I told him we were going to get married, the first thing he said was, 'it's about time'."

"I'm sure he did." He smirked and looked down at his wife. "You know, I think he figured out that we were a little…umm…better acquainted than most people assumed."

She raised her eyebrows and snuggled closer. "I wouldn't doubt it. You weren't exactly covert. I don't know how many times you fell trying to climb up to my window, and you were never very quiet about your frustrations upon failing to reach me."

Frowning, Feredir gave a one-shoulder shrug. "It hurt. Swearing seemed to help the pain. And besides, I almost wanted your brother to know I was there. Just to get under his skin."

"Well…it worked. And still does to this day."

Before Feredir could respond, there was a knock on the door and he opened it to reveal Sthovin standing there with a small metal basket.

"What'd you bring me?"

"It's a welcome gift. From our King, to all of your people. It's apparently a very rare type of mushroom found even deeper underground than we already are, and he gave us all some to distribute. Can't say I've ever tried it, so I don't know how it'll taste, but I suppose it's worth a try."

Taking the basket and inspecting the fungus inside, Feredir nodded and looked to his mentor with a smile. "Thank you. And be sure to send my thanks to your king as well. This is very generous of him."

"Indeed." The older man frowned and shrugged. "A bit unlike him actually, but maybe like everyone else he's taken a liking to you." Giving the Falmer a sympathetic look in regards to the wound on his chest, he added, "And I understand if you don't want to come to work as early tomorrow. You can by after lunch if you'd like in order to heal your bruised ego."

Feredir smiled and nodded. "Alright. Will do."

When he had gone, Laietha came to meet her husband halfway back to their bedroom and gestured toward the basket in his hands. "Who came? And with what?"

"Sthovin, with a 'welcome gift' from his majesty himself. I'm not one for turning down free food, so I took it. It smells a little funny, but I'm sure it'll be alright."

She took the gift and inspected it carefully then placed it in the pot by the fire. "I trust Sthovin, so if he says it's okay, I'm sure it will be."

"Of course. And besides, what harm can a mushroom do?"

* * *

><p><em>Middas, 9<em>_th__ of Rain's Hand_

_The fungus tasted as odd as it smelled, but with Laietha's cooking skills, it was masked well and was actually more than just bearable. I think it's a good thing that we're getting noticed by their king. It could mean better things for all of us Falmer if he tries to embrace the fact that we won't be going anywhere for a while. Living in peace is the best thing for all of us, and maybe this seemingly insignificant gift is the first step in doing that._


	7. Guests From Outside

**A/N: **Ack...I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long! I know it's been almost two months, but I've been battling writer's block, and then I went on vacation and finally today sat down and said "Farky, you are not leaving this computer until you write chapter seven." So I did, much to the displeasure of my sister who also wanted the computer. See, I faced older sister's wrath for you guys. Shows dedication. Anyway, I would like to thank **Lady Epicness and db-listener** for their continued support and for their reviews on the past chapter. Again, very sorry for the long wait, and I hope that you all can forgive me. Oh, and also, my baby related poll is still up, so if you haven't voted yet, feel free. Girl is winning right now.

**Disclaimer: **Guess what isn't mine? Yeah, Elder Scrolls. Still.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Afterwards, Laietha stayed. She knew what would happen if someone came looking for her and found them together; like this. And still, she stayed.<strong>_

_**Feredir was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, his fingers combing lazily through her tangled hair. She lay on her side, snuggled up against him with one of her hands holding his, resting on his bare chest.**_

**_"Feredir…"_**

**_He turned his head to look at her, eyebrows raised. "Hm?"_**

**_"Have you ever been in love before?"_**

**_He gave her a soft smile and a loving kiss. "Only with you. Never before now."_**

**_She let out a content sigh. Somehow, everything seemed better knowing that. And things were already incredible._**

**_"You?"_**

**_"Same."_**

**_There was a moment of silence._**

**_"Do you think they're done yet?"_**

**_"I know my professors. They'll keep your father talking all through the night."_**

**_He kissed the top of her head and moved his hand from her hair to her bare shoulder, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "I think we're safe until morning."_**

**_"Do you think they've noticed we're gone?"_**

**_"Well, me walking out on something important without giving anyone notice is nothing new so I'm sure they're not worried about where I am, and seeing as they're probably talking about philosophy and politics, I don't imagine they'd expect a young lady such as yourself to stick around for long. They probably think you're wandering through the gardens or doing something equally feminine."_**

**_"Should I take offense to that?"_**

**_Feredir shrugged. "Interpret it as you wish. It doesn't change the fact that you instead chose to follow a particularly dashing scholar up to his quarters to get…better acquainted…"_**

**_"I didn't have a choice. Even if I had refused to come here, I don't think the Gods would've let me get away from you."_**

**_"Do you believe in things like that? Fate? Divine Intervention?"_**

**_Laietha shrugged, moving her head to his chest. "I don't know. I'd like to think it exists somehow. To think that everything that happens in our world is determined by the choices of mortals is terrifying. And I shudder to think that if I had done something so simple as say no to you…"_**

**_She trailed off and Feredir smiled._**

**_"I wouldn't have let you get away that easily, but I know what you mean. Just don't think about how things could've been, think about how they are. You, me, together."_**

**_She looked up at him._**

**_"Forever?"_**

**_His lips came down to meet hers._**

**_"Forever."_**

* * *

><p><em>Fredas, 13th of Rain's Hand<em>

_Today is Laietha's and my six month anniversary. Not really a big deal since most people only celebrate each year, but half a year is still a long time, and I won't pretend that I'm not lucky for having her for this long. I have a surprise planned for her, but I'm writing this right now because when I went to wake her up, she looked so peaceful, and I would've felt bad about it, so I'll let her sleep for another hour. It's still the middle of the night so we'll have a few hours. And I have a feeling we'll need them._

* * *

><p>"Laietha…sweetheart, get up."<p>

Moaning quietly, the young woman opened her eyes and looked up at her husband in confusion.

"Feredir…what are you doing? What time is it? Come back to bed."

He smiled and brushed her hair away from her forehead.

"It's early, and I know that, but just get up. I promise it'll be worth it."

Struggling to sit up, she put her legs over the side of the bed and absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, allowing Feredir to help her stand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just follow me and stay quiet."

"You'd better be glad I love you." Laietha grumbled as Feredir led her outside and looked around before continuing off to his left.

Sneaking past the charging Dwemer Centurion, he started breathing again when it stayed in its station and they made it past without incident. Reaching a lift blocked by a gate, Feredir pushed a nearby button and slipped under the gate as it rose, pulling Laietha in after him. He pulled the lever inside and wrapped his arms around his wife as it began to rise.

"Where does this go?"

"Up."

"How far?"

Feredir smiled and brought his lips down to her ear. "Up to the surface."

Laietha looked up at him with wide eyes. "This can't be allowed. We'd be in serious trouble if they caught us, wouldn't we?"

"I imagine so."

"You are an ass, Feredir!"

He chuckled and rested his chin on top of her head. "I know that. But Sthovin agreed to cover for us if anyone came looking for us."

She huffed, but her tone was less hostile when she spoke up again. "So why are we doing this?"

"Because it's our six month anniversary."

She leaned her head back against his chest. "Is it really? It's seemed like so much longer."

"Well…" He rapped his knuckle against her swollen belly. "This little guy acts as a reminder that we've only been together for less than a year in total."

Laietha didn't respond because the lift stopped with a jerk and the gears beside them shifted and groaned as the gate before them opened and allowed them access to the snowy mountain outside. Stepping out, she twisted away from her husband, but kept a firm grip on his hand, looking up at the sky and smiling.

"The stars…"

"Happy anniversary."

Looking back at Feredir with tears in her eyes, she hugged him tightly and whispered against his shoulder. "Thank you." Teasingly, she added, "It's almost worth you dragging me out of bed at this ungodly hour."

"I can make it worth it."

Shaking her head in amusement, she looked back up at the stars and held both of his hands where they locked around her waist. "You already have."

Feredir nodded and breathed in the cool night air, closing his eyes and smiling as the chill of the arctic atmosphere wrapped itself around him. For Snow Elves, being trapped underground was nearly unbearable if only because of the lack of their natural environment and being able to be out in snow again was a much appreciated reward.

Lifting her finger to the vast expanse of the night sky, Laietha pointed at a cluster of stars and asked quietly, "What's that one?"

"That's the Mage."

"And that one?"

"The lady…"

Searching the sky for the familiar curve of stars that shaped her husband's birth sign, she spotted it and smiled. "And there's the lover."

Resting his head against hers, he nodded and fiddled with the ring on her left hand.

"Do you ever regret meeting me?"

"No. Never."

"But…if you hadn't…"

Turning to look up at him with a stern expression, Laietha placed a hand on his chest and shook her head.

"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be happy. I would be married to some arrogant rich man who only wanted me for sex and my father's favor."

"Umm…well…"

"No…that's not why you wanted me; it was just a benefit."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Feredir teased playfully.

"Mmhm."

Standing on her toes, she kissed him and enjoyed the familiar feeling of his tongue winding its way around her own and exploring the inside of her mouth. Before he could attempt to take things a step further, she pulled away and flopped down in the snow, curling her fingers in it and sighing happily.

Feredir smiled and in a fit of mischief, rolled a snowball between his hands and threw it at his wife. She sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pregnant. And defenseless."

He chuckled and picked up another handful of snow. "Nice try."

She dodged his next shot and scrambled to her feet, hiding behind a tree as he started making a small pile of fluffy, white ammunition at his feet. Picking up one of her own, she chucked it at him and laughed when it hit him squarely in the face.

"Not fair! You have cover!"

"Well then find your own tree!"

The next hit him on the arm as he made a run for the next closest boundary. Peeking out from behind his tree, he stuck his tongue out at Laietha and she rolled her eyes, looking between him and the abandoned pile of snowballs. Deciding to take her chances, she bolted toward it at the same time her husband did and he ended up gently tackling her to the ground.

Laughing breathlessly, they attempted to untangle their limbs and Feredir settled down with his legs on either side of her hips and his hands beside her shoulders. Giving her a toothy grin, he leaned down to give her a kiss and she teasingly turned her head to the side so he missed. A bit miffed, but willing to accommodate, he placed light kisses up her neck and along her jaw line, sucking on her earlobe and running his teeth over it as his hand slid up beneath her dress to lay flat against her thigh.

"Feredir!"

Unlike the needy moan he had been expecting, her cry was one of slight panic and he pulled away, turning his head to look to his left and squinting when he saw a pair of indistinct figures trudging in their direction through the snow.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but we're _not _supposed to be here. If it's a Nord hunting party, they'll kill you!"

Nodding, he got up and helped Laietha up after him, taking hold of her elbow and steering her back toward the lift as he glanced back over his shoulder with a frown. As soon as they got inside, she pulled the lever and gave a sigh of relief, collapsing back against her husband.

"That was close."

He looked up toward the quickly receding surface and nodded slowly, his brow furrowed in contemplation. "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Was that him?"<p>

The Nord looked down the empty elevator shaft and shrugged.

"I thought so, but…I'm not sure. I imagine there are plenty of tall elf men in this area with pregnant wives."

His Dunmer companion came to stand beside him and snorted, crossing her arms.

"Sure, but how many that would actually try to get it on with said wife out here in the middle of nowhere…and what are the odds? Out here, by a Dwemer city. You have to admit, it's an eerie coincidence if it is one."

"Yes, I suppose it would be. Well, there's only one way to find out for sure."

He took the sleeping infant from his wife's arms and turned to look at the winding staircase on the cliff below them.

"We'll have to go down."

* * *

><p>"Well, Feredir, I heard from someone that you were seen out in the city this morning. Would you care to explain why?"<p>

He shifted in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees, putting on his best convincing smile. "Couldn't sleep."

Arthion didn't look convinced so he continued.

"So…I went for a walk…"

"With my sister."

"With my wife."

"Because she also, couldn't sleep?"

Feredir nodded. "Yeah."

His brother-in-law sighed and gave him an obviously unamused look. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes. Arthion. Sir."

"Feredir, where did you go?"

The younger man hesitated then decided to try his luck on the hope that Arthion wouldn't risk his sister getting punished. "To the surface."

Arthion's expression hardened and he narrowed his eyes.

"You know that's forbidden, don't you?"

Feredir nodded.

"So why did you go?"

"It was Laietha's and my six month anniversary."

When he didn't provide anything further, Arthion raised his eyebrows. "Am I supposed to care?"

Feredir clenched his jaw and ground his teeth together. "Frankly, yes. She wanted to see the stars, so I took her up there. Because I care about her."

"As do I. And do you know how I show her that I care?"

Before he could answer the rhetorical question, Feredir butted in. "By deliberately beating her husband in a public fight that you set up because you knew you would win?"

Arthion returned the glare thrown in his direction with a level stare.

"No. By not putting her directly into harm's way, which is what you have done."

"It was worth it to see the smile on her face when we got up there."

"Touching, I'm sure," Arthion drawled unsympathetically, inspecting his already immaculate fingernails. "But nonetheless, you broke the main rule set out for our people by the Dwemer King."

"Am I supposed to care?"

Frowning at the mockery, the Falmer leader steepled his fingers and leaned forward. "Here's the deal, Mr. Aranion. Right now, I'm planning on telling the Dwemer about your little escapade, excluding Laietha's involvement of course, unless…"

Feredir narrowed his eyes. "Unless what?"

"Unless you—" He hesitated as he spotted his sister standing quietly in the doorway and looking at him in expectation of an answer. Sighing in annoyance, he looked back to Feredir and shook his head. "Nevermind. Just consider this a warning. Next time anything like this happens, I won't hesitate to report it."

Surprised by his answer, Feredir glanced over his shoulder and relaxed slightly when he noticed Laietha, giving her a small smile which she returned. Turning back to Arthion, he nodded.

"Understood, Mr. Hamirryl. There will be no more problems, I assure you."

He nodded curtly and looked down at the papers on his desk. "Good. See that that remains true."

Feredir stood and sighed as he walked to the door, putting his arm around Laietha's shoulders when he reached her.

"That was close."

"No, that was almost blackmail. There's obviously something you know about him that he'd prefer not get out, and he was going to use it against you."

Well…there was one thing, but it wasn't Arthion who was keeping him from revealing the secret.

"Or he just wanted money."

Looking up at her husband in concern, she took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "Don't underestimate him, Feredir. He can hold a grudge for an impossibly long time, and he definitely has one against you."

"Yeah…I know. It's only because he's jealous of my superior good looks."

Laietha laughed quietly, but still managed to give him a stern look. "Don't just laugh this off. He's a potential threat to you so long as he's alive, and Falmer live a long time, so just be careful."

"Alright, I will. But only for you." Looking down at his wife's stomach, he smiled and added. "And for you too."

* * *

><p>"Something's missing. See that socket there? Something has to go in there, and we don't have what it takes."<p>

The Dunmer mage sighed in exasperation and muttered a stream of elven curses, pounding her fist against the golden metal dome.

As if on cue, it began to spin and both of them stepped back in surprise as it opened to reveal a staircase. The source of the change became known when a young Dwemer scout came up and looked at them in surprise and a hint of fear.

"What are you doing here? Have you been granted access to Blackreach by any of the city leaders?"

The two travelers exchanged confused glances before the Nord stepped forward. "No, we came here looking for someone. A Falmer."

The scout's eyes widened and he looked down at his feet, muttering a quiet, "There are no Falmer here," before trying to push past the burly man in front of him.

"Not so fast. I know there are Falmer here. And we're not here to hurt them, or you. We just need to speak to one. His name is Feredir."

Hesitating, the Dwemer looked back at them and nervously chewed on his lip. "I don't have the authority…"

"Just turn around and tell him we're here, okay?" The Dunmer cut in impatiently, moving her son to her other hip. "He'll want to see us."

"Okay…but…" His faltering ended as the man before him nonchalantly rubbed his fingers together to produce a crackle of electricity. "Right, Feredir. Okay. Umm…what's your name?"

"Alahaxa."

* * *

><p>After an hour of waiting, the staircase finally opened again and Thormir stood up, his broad smile fading when he saw the man standing before them.<p>

"Arthion."

"What are you doing here?" The Falmer asked coldly, his gaze flicking over to where Alahaxa was moving to stand, resituating the infant in her arms.

"We're here to see Feredir."

"What do you need from him?"

"We'll tell him that when we see him." Alahaxa responded with equally icy words.

Arthion's pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously and he looked down at them both. "You shouldn't be here. For all I know, you're working for Ysgramor."

"We're not." Thormir said warmly, attempting to dissipate the frigid atmosphere between his wife and the Falmer.

"And you expect me to take your word for it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you're dumber than I always thought." Arthion replied, stalking toward the Nord and causing him to stumble backwards. Alahaxa stepped in front of her husband and stared defiantly up at the Snow Elf.

"We're going to see him."

"No, Alahaxa, you're not."

The sound of her name falling from his lips brought back suppressed memories and he didn't fail to notice the pain that flickered for a moment in her blood red eyes.

"I'm going to let you two leave alive this once, but if you ever show your faces here again, I won't hesitate to kill you myself."

Drawing the dagger from his belt, he ran it lightly along Alahaxa's exposed neck and brought his lips to her ear. "I think I'll start with Thormir. You can watch. Maybe I'll even let you live…and you wouldn't want your child to be without its father would you?"

The Dunmer bit back a savage retort and she met his smug gaze with one of fury. Thormir looked nervously between the two and let out an audible sigh of relief when the weapon returned to its home at Arthion's hip.

"You can go now. I'll send Feredir your regards."

Before either of them could respond, he turned on his heel and sauntered back down the stairs, the entrance to Blackreach closing behind him.

Alahaxa sighed and slumped against her husband, leaning her head on his shoulder when he gave her an empathetic smile and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can't believe I ever loved him," she muttered, then looked down at her son as he looked back up at her with wide pale blue eyes. "That, Tynan, was your father."

* * *

><p><em>Fredas, 13th of Rain's Hand<em>

_I don't care what Arthion says. What I did this morning was worth it. I think Laietha's a little on edge after seeing those people up there, but for some reason, I get the strange feeling that I should've stayed. I almost want to go up again, but she would kill me if I tried to do that. I just hope she can forget about it soon so she stops looking over her shoulder every two steps.  
><em>


	8. Startling Revelations

**A/N**: I don't have much to say this time. Sorry it's taken longer than I anticipated; I was trying to get my two stories that are currently in progress to the same number of chapters, and that has now happened, so here's one for this. Umm...just being annoying and reminding you of my poll _again_. Vote it you want. In case you were wondering, girl is winning right now. But only by one. Because only five people have voted. Review if you feel so inclined and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Everything but the characters belong to Bethesda. If you want to use my characters for any reason, please ask me first.

* * *

><p><em>Morndas, 16th of Rain's Hand<em>

_It's been two days now since the "surface incident". Laietha refuses to talk to me about it when I try to bring it up. I think she's afraid that Blackreach is going to be stormed by the Nords and we'll have to leave again. She's worried more about the baby then either of us. With less than three months until she's due, I can admit that traveling wouldn't be the best, but I'm still fairly confident that nothing bad is going to happen to us while we're with the Dwemer._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Feredir watched from his window as Laietha made her way across the courtyard, looking up at him and waving when she met his gaze. She had left early that morning so no one discovered her in the student dorms, or even worse, still in Feredir's bed.<em>**

**_He sighed dreamily and smiled, moving away from the window and after finishing his task of grinding a mammoth tusk into a fine powder, headed toward Alahaxa's room._**

**_"Mr. Aranion."_**

**_Feredir turned to find himself face to face with Melchior. His eyes widened slightly and the grin on his face quickly faded as he bowed low. "Your majesty."_**

**_"There's no need for formalities, Feredir. You're the guest of honor here."_**

**_The young Falmer looked down at himself. He was currently still shirtless and though there wasn't a mirror around, he assumed his hair was as mussed as Laietha had left it the night before. He didn't exactly feel like he lived up to the title of guest of honor anymore._**

**_"Yeah…"_**

**_The Prince raised his eyebrows and Feredir could only guess what assumptions the older man was making about his disheveled appearance._**

**_"In all of the festivities last night, did you ever get to meet my daughter Laietha?"_**

**_Feredir tried to stop the blush rising to his cheeks. "Umm…yes. We…got acquainted. Last night. Briefly. Just introductions really. She seemed charming and she's a very beautiful young woman. I'm sure she got her looks from her father."_**

**_Melchior chuckled and Feredir laughed nervously, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck and hastily attempting to return his hair to any semblance of order._**

**_"No, from her mother, I assure you." His pale blue eyes seemed to stare straight in Feredir's soul and the younger elf stared back, sending fervent prayers up to the Gods that he wouldn't see through his lies. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about how you feel in regards to the princess?"_**

**_"N-No sir. I don't think so. Sir."_**

**_Melchior nodded slowly. "So then you aren't the reason that Laietha ran up and gave me a hug and told me she was glad I brought her here with me?"_**

**_Wow. She was even more overt than he was._**

**_Feredir sighed and looked down at his feet. "Maybe a little…"_**

**_"It's okay if you are. You're not the only man who's shown interest in her. The difference is, you're the only one I've ever seen her so happy about."_**

**_Feredir straightened up and looked up at the slightly taller man. Might as well go for it. "To be completely honest, your majesty, I am immensely attracted to your daughter and I don't mean to be arrogant when I say that I think it's safe to assume she feels the same way about me. I would only ask your permission to court her if you found me worthy of her love."_**

**_As he nodded again, the older Falmer placed a hand on Feredir's shoulder and looked down at him with a smile. "I saw the way she looked at you last night at dinner. I give you two my blessing so long as you promise to take care of her. You know how fragile women can be."_**

**_There was a gleam in his eye that let Feredir know he was kidding, but he nodded solemnly. "I promise you sir that no harm will come to her when she's in my presence. I would die before I let anything happen to her."_**

**_"Well, you're a passionate fellow aren't you?"_**

**_"Yes…your majesty…" He got the feeling his statement wasn't the only thing being referenced._**

**_Melchior nodded and shook Feredir's hand, giving him a warm smile. "I'm glad we had this talk and I look forward to seeing you when you come to pick up my daughter."_**

**_"Would tonight be too soon?"_**

**_"That's up to her, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He turned to go then hesitated and looked back at Feredir with a barely evident smirk. "Oh, and Feredir, you might want to wash up a bit. There's still lipstick on your neck." _**

* * *

><p>"Did you feel it?"<p>

"No. Are you sure you did?"

"Positive. Move your hand over here."

Feredir furrowed his brow in concentration then broke into a wide grin when he felt the movement beneath his fingers. "I felt it!" He laughed and bent down to deliver a kiss to his wife's stomach, laying his ear against it and turning his head sideways to look at her. "That's our baby."

Laietha smiled and nodded, running her fingers gently through her husband's curly hair. "I know."

"Who do you think he'll look like?"

"I think _she_ will look like both of us. As she should."

Feredir rolled onto his back and dangled his legs over the side of the bed, resting his head lightly against Laietha's stomach. "I hope it gets your ears. You have the cutest ears."

Blushing, Laietha reached her fingers up to her ear and rubbed them along the pointed tip. "I do?"

"Mmhm…That's not the only cute thing about you though." Feredir looked back at her and wiggled his eyebrows, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

"You are so immature."

"But you still love me."

"You sure about that?"

"Yup." He turned back around to give her a kiss and sat up, stretching his long arms over his head and rolling his neck. "Will you be alright here alone today, sweetheart? If you don't feel safe, I can stay."

She shook her head and ran her hand down along his spine. "No, I'll be alright. You go to work. I've got him to protect me if anything happens." She pointed to the mechanical spider that was settled happily on the floor beside their bed and Feredir nodded, bending down so he could look it in the eye.

"You listen here: this woman is the love of my life and if you let anything happen to her, I will tear you apart, limb by limb, until you're a pile of scrap metal. Got it?"

The small chirp by way of answer wasn't exactly comforting, but he accepted it and stood up, kissing his wife's forehead before pulling on a shirt and heading for the door.

"Feredir, be careful, okay?"

He nodded and flashed her a smile as he opened the door. "I'm always careful."

Laietha sighed and watched the door swing closed. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

* * *

><p>Arthion pulled down his sleeves and fixed his shirt cuffs before turning back to his bed and smoothing out the sheets, casting a glance in the direction of the darkened corner to his right.<p>

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. You still sleep with your eyes half open."

"And you still have a habit of disobeying orders."

Alahaxa shrugged and stepped out from the shadows; still keeping her distance. "I picked that up from Feredir."

Arthion's sculpted brows rose slightly and he turned toward her, lifting his hands to swiftly pull his hair back into its usual ponytail. "You do realize my threat still stands? And you and I both know I could best Thormir in battle."

She nodded. "Yes. You could."

"And you're willing to raise your son without his father just to speak to Feredir?"

Alahaxa's red eyes narrowed and she took a step closer. "If my son's father died, my greatest wish would be fulfilled."

Arthion's shock was apparent. "I didn't know you felt that way about your husband. You two are married now aren't you?"

She ignored the question and responded flatly, "Thormir isn't Tynan's father."

The usual arrogant expression that remained a permanent feature of the Snow Elf faded and Alahaxa could tell by the look in his eyes that he already knew what came next.

"You are."

Suddenly, the Falmer wasn't so powerful anymore. He knew she would use this information as a bargaining chip, and he also knew he had no choice but to accept it.

"And unless you let me see Feredir, everyone will know that."

Arthion stayed momentarily silent, reaching out one hand and gently caressing her cheek. "You haven't changed a bit."

She watched him carefully. If he wanted to, he could easily snap her neck to keep his secret. "Unfortunately, neither have you."

Before Alahaxa could react, he leaned down and kissed her, earning a well placed knee between his legs when she regained her bearings. She enjoyed the look of pain on his face a little too much and she turned to face him when he sank down onto his bed and shot her a glare.

"That's why we would never have worked. We both hate each other too much."

His ice blue eyes searched her features and she glared at his obviously impressed appraisal. "You don't regret it do you?"

"No. But only because of Tynan. Sleeping with you was the worst decision of my life, but my son is worth it."

"Come on, that can't be the only reason." He stood back up and she was satisfied by his barely evident cringe. If she had to come see him, might as well do some temporary damage. "You knew what I was like when you made your decision and yet, you still made it."

"Temporary lapse of judgment."

"Temporary? I was there all night. You could've changed your mind at any time."

Unfortunately, she was currently being reminded of exactly why she hadn't changed her mind. He may have been a self-absorbed son of a bitch, but he had redeeming qualities if you didn't look past the exterior. Being a warrior, he was strong and fit, with clearly well-defined muscles and a tall, lean frame. He had the typical angular features of an elf, and when he didn't have a haughty smirk plastered across his face, he was quite handsome. It was his looks that had charmed her when they'd first met. There was something about exotic looking pale men in custom tailored suits that got to her.

"I made a stupid choice. I thought I actually loved you, and at first, I was heartbroken when I realized you wanted nothing more than a one-night stand. By the time I found out I was pregnant, I had already realized just what you were like, and the last thing I wanted was a reminder of my mistake. I know now that Tynan is the greatest thing that could've possibly come out of that whole situation."

Arthion crossed his arms and hesitantly ventured to ask, "Does he look like me?"

Alahaxa nodded. "He has your nose, and your eyes."

"Does Thormir know he's not the father?"

She nodded again. "Most people do. We got married a few months ago. He loved me like I knew you would never be able to, and I knew having a family would be best for Tynan, so when he proposed, I said yes."

"And do 'most people' know it's me?"

"No. Only Feredir, Thormir, and I do. And now you. But don't think I won't hesitate to tell them."

Sighing, Arthion nodded and considered his options. He could refuse her demand, and face political ruin, after which Feredir would be leader; and that was unacceptable. He could let her go then report her to the Dwemer King before she got to him. Or, he could just kill her, but that would be a waste of a very beautiful woman. "Alright. He lives east of here. Just make sure nobody sees you. You'll attract too much attention."

"Will do."

She turned to go and Arthion watched her leave, calling out after her, "It was good to see you again."

Alahaxa hesitated for a moment and her shoulders rose and fell in a sigh. "I wish I could say the same."

* * *

><p>Alahaxa stood outside the small house and stared at the doorknob, trying to work up enough courage to knock. Deciding stealth would attract the least attention, she pulled a lockpick out of her robe and swiftly unlocked the door, looking around before slipping inside and quietly shutting it behind her.<p>

It wasn't long before she heard Feredir's voice from the next room over. "Yeah, he had me repairing stuff today. One of the centurions was out of commission and he had to go talk to Dacia about something, so I was in charge of it. Those things are amazingly complex."

For some reason, he sounded more mature than she had remembered.

"I'm sure it wasn't too complex for that mind of yours." Laietha still seemed to be humouring her eccentric husband.

"Of course not. Besides, I'm skilled with fitting my fingers in tight spaces..."

She heard him move from wherever he had been and a moment later, she heard Laietha's voice rise an octave in surprise as she let out a harsh reprimand. "Feredir Kalare Aranion, keep your hands to yourself!"

So much for maturity.

His unmistakable laugh reached her ears and she quietly stepped around the corner to see her best friend standing behind his wife with his arms wrapped loosely around her hips. They looked happy; excluding the blush coloring Laietha's cheeks from her husband's actions.

"Feredir..."

His head turned so quickly she could hear his neck crack and both Falmer stared at her in disbelief.

"Alahaxa?"

When she nodded and took off her hood, her best friend's eyes widened and he released his wife, walking slowly over to the Dunmer. He looked down at her in amazement and shook his head. "My Gods...it's really you."

She nodded again and smiled when she was wrapped in a tight hug. Hugging him back, she pulled away after a few seconds and looked up at him. The things he'd been through had made him lose a bit of the physical youth she remembered, but overall, he hadn't changed much.

"What are you doing here?" When Laietha came over, he draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. "How did you get in?"

"Let's just say that Thormir's outside in one of the neighboring cities with one of the Dwemer scouts and some rope we found."

Feredir's eyebrows shot up and he looked down at Alahaxa in surprise. "That's not like you."

"No, it's not. But I needed to talk to you, so I did what I had to. We almost caught up with you yesterday morning, but you left before we got there."

Shooting a look down at Laietha, Feredir murmured, "See. I told you it was nothing to worry about."

She nodded in reply and turned back to the Dunmer woman. "Your news must be important."

"It is. You should hear it too. It pertains to you more than him actually."

Feredir cast his wife a worried glance and wrapped his arm tighter around her, encircling both her and their unborn baby in his grasp. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, and no." Alahaxa sighed and looked at Laietha. "Your father's alive."

* * *

><p><em>Morndas, 16th of Rain's Hand<em>

_This can't be. I was there when it happened. I was on the other side of the battlefield when Melchior went down, and I tried to get to him, but that was when Arthion called the order to retreat. He went and checked to see if he was still alive, then came back with the news of his death. Unless...no. Not even Arthion could do something like that. Could he?_


	9. An Untimely End

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long. :/ I've been having serious writer's block, but I managed to get this out. When you get to the end...please don't get mad at me... And of course, thank you to **Fastern**, **S****tarscreamII, **and **db-listener **for reviewing chapter 8. :)_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **All of the things in this story belong to Bethesda Softworks with the exception of my OCs. If you'd like to use them for any reason, please ask.

* * *

><p><em>Morndas, 23rd of Rain's Hand<em>

_It's been a week now. Alahaxa stayed with us that night, but by the morning she was gone. I wish I could've talked to her longer, to find out how much she knows. And just what she knows exactly. We didn't get much information out of her, and now Arthion's even more on edge around me than usual. I wonder if he knows that she knows about Melchior._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Arthion!" Feredir ducked an axe aimed at his head and threw a bolt of ice from his fingers toward his opponent. "Behind you!"<strong>_

_**The other Falmer whirled around and stuck his dagger in the gut of the man behind him while the sword in his other hand knocked his other adversary's head clean off his shoulders. He nodded his thanks as he passed and went to rejoin his father on the other side of the battlefield, effortlessly slicing through men as he passed. Melchior was currently locked in combat with Ysgramor himself, the Falmer Prince easily outmaneuvering the blows from his burly opponent.**_

_**Sending a well-aimed fireball toward the group of Nords advancing on a wounded Falmer, Feredir watched the progress of his leader, doing his job to keep the advancing enemy lines from penetrating the already weakening Snow Elf force.**_

_**Although the Snow Elf Prince was smaller and faster than the leader of the Nords, he was also older, and he was visibly tiring. One of Ysgramor's generals took note of the change as well and approached on his left. Feredir watched in horror as he came up behind Melchior, but before he could raise his sword, Arthion swung and the man was dead before he even realized he'd been hit.**_

_**Distracted by the almost successful attempt on their leader's life, their attention had strayed from his main adversary who now stood over the fallen Prince. Ysgramor left him there on the ground, bloodied and dying slowly, to go continue the spread of carnage across the battlefield.**_

_**It was if time itself had slowed. The Falmer stopped fighting, and the shout from their commander fell on deaf ears.**_

"_**Pull back!"**_

_**Arthion whirled around and roared at his army, eyes dark with anger.**_

"_**Retreat!"**_

_**They started to stagger backward, suddenly aware of the wounds their bloodlust had masked. Feredir stayed where he was, looking toward his father and brother-in-law, meeting Arthion's gaze when he looked over.**_

_**The older man knelt by his father's side and looked down into his unfocused eyes. Melchior struggled to meet his gaze and coughed, blood coating his lips. His right hand still gripped his spear while a magickally conjured ice spike melted slowly in the left.**_

"_**Arthion…"**_

_**He held his father's hand and looked down at him with a calculating expression.**_

"_**It's okay. The Nords are falling back. I'll bring Feredir over to see to your wounds."**_

_**Melchior nodded weakly and squeezed his son's hand, smiling through his pain. "We did it. I'm proud of you, Arthion."**_

_**He didn't reply, but let go and stood up, staring down at his father, the Prince, his life leaking out to stain the snow a deep red. "Just stay here. I'll be right back."**_

_**Feredir was waiting for him when he got there.**_

"_**Is he…?"**_

_**Arthion glanced over his shoulder then dropped his gaze to the ground, staying silent. Feredir exhaled slowly and ran a hand over his face. "Then…then you're our Prince now. What would you have us do Your Grace?"**_

_**The new Prince turned to his troops and kept his expression blank, bordering on grief if any emotion slipped through his defenses. "Turn back," he ordered.**_

_**And they did. The Falmer army turned and fled, blindly following their new leader to an as of yet unknown fate.**_

* * *

><p>"I think I'm getting sick of eating mushrooms."<p>

Laietha sighed and gave Feredir a look of disapproval. "You can't even taste them. And besides, you should be more grateful. They're a gift. Perhaps the Dwemer see it as a type of peace offering."

Feredir snorted and tugged on his boots. "Want peace? Eat mushrooms! Honestly, Lai, that's ridiculous and you know it as well as I do."

"Perhaps I do, but I was raised to thank people for the kindness they show me; even with something as seemingly insignificant as this."

Feredir slowly nodded. "You know what I was raised knowing? How to shovel sheep shit. You were royalty, dear. Sometimes I think you forget that I was a farmer and a miner before I joined the college. Gods know your brother would be all too happy to remind you."

Laietha's expression darkened at the mention of Arthion and she stayed silent for a moment, moving to sit beside her husband as he pulled a shirt on over his head. "Do you believe what Alahaxa told us?"

He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it. "I have no reason not to."

Sighing, Laietha leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if I want to. If it's true, then my father is still alive. But, if it's true, that also means my brother lied to all of us and left Father there to…die. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't. Maybe he truly believed he _was_ dead."

Feredir put his arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Maybe so." He didn't believe that for a second, but agreed for the sake of his wife. "Whether that's the case or not, Arthion isn't our true leader. If Melchior is still out there, he's our rightful Prince."

She frowned and responded softly, "Arthion won't like that."

"No. He won't. But there's not much he can do." With that he stood and looked down at the golden spider settled on the floor with his legs tucked under him. "Keep her safe while I'm gone, okay? My previous threat still stands." The automaton gave a quiet chirp and wobbled onto its spindly legs, moving over to stand by Laietha's feet. She managed a small smile and patted its top, giving Feredir a kiss when he leaned down toward her.

"Have fun."

He nodded and headed out the door. "Will do."

Once he'd gone, Laietha sighed and kept her gaze where he'd been standing moments before. "And who's going to keep you safe?"

* * *

><p>When Dacia entered the training ring, she heard a strange crackling noise and turned the corner to see Feredir standing in the center with a blue tendril of lightning trailing from his fingertips.<p>

"Did you know that some Dwemer don't believe in magick?"

Feredir looked up at the sound of her voice and the bolts dwindled, shrinking back and leaving the training dummy scorched and burning.

"I find it hard not to at times when I can see it so plainly."

The Falmer sighed and sat down on a nearby metal bench. "And why don't some?"

Dacia shrugged and went to work salvaging bits of armor that could be reused later from a pile of worn and dented metal close by. "We don't use it. Why should people believe in something they haven't seen for themselves?"

"That's a very good question," Feredir murmured, then pulled off his gloves and inspected his hands. "Falmer are naturally talented with magick. Most of us are anyway. But it's _all_ I can do. Give me a sword and it's like trying to teach me your language."

Chuckling, Dacia nodded. "I've noticed."

"In the final battle against Ysgramor…I fought. As bravely as I could having grown up as a farmer and a miner. I'd be better able to wield a pitchfork or a pickax then a battleaxe. But I couldn't save him. I wonder sometimes if I _ever_ could've. With steel in my hand instead of words on my lips, maybe. And yet, Arthion is a better fighter than I could ever be, and he couldn't save him either. He died. Alone." He hesitated for a moment and looked down toward his lap. "My real father and the closest thing I had to a replacement were both killed, and I couldn't do a single damn thing."

"That's not your fault you know. It's also not your fault that you could probably hold scrib jelly better than a sword. No amount of training will change that, boy. Not even from me."

Feredir looked at her forlornly. "Am I really a lost cause?"

Dacia laughed. "In that regard, yes. But no sword would be able to do that to a man; I guarantee it." She gestured toward the charred wooden target. "Every man, woman and child has a purpose in this world, Feredir. Yours isn't to wield a sword, or an axe, or a hammer. You were given a gift in your use of magick; be grateful."

The Falmer looked amused. "I didn't know you were so sentimental."

"And you'd best not tell people. I have a reputation to uphold." Feredir laughed and his trainer smiled. "Besides, if it ever comes down to weapons for you, a pitchfork or a pickax could do some damage."

Shaking his head as he chuckled, Feredir stood and slipped his gloves back on, looking down at the Dwemer woman with a look of mixed confusion and gratitude. "Thank you." She nodded curtly and waved him off, her usual scowl returning as she scrubbed at a rusted piece of metal.

"Go on, get out of here. I don't need students bothering me while I work." Frowning, she shook her head and muttered, "You Falmer are always underfoot," just loud enough for him to hear.

Feredir grinned and headed for the door, putting out the still blazing fire with a flick of his wrist as he passed.

* * *

><p>When Laietha opened the door to their home, she immediately collided with her husband and the things in her arms went tumbling to the ground as she watched in helpless confusion. Feredir was dressed in his old college robes and had the hood drawn over his face while his bare feet peeked out from the bottom. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly his ordinary attire.<p>

"Feredir…what are you doing…?"

He bent down and picked up the basket she'd dropped, looking at it in suspicion. "Is that…no, don't tell me. I don't want to know. I have to go, but I'll be back later tonight."

When he tried to step past her she put a hand forcefully on his chest and pushed him back. "Wait. What are you doing? Where are you going? Is everything okay?"

Feredir hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Yeah…I talked to Dacia today and what she said got me thinking. If Melchior's still alive, then we don't need to cower underground anymore. If we bring him here, the Dwemer can help us rally our strength and then we can take back our lands from Ysgramor and his warriors! Alahaxa said she was staying for a few days before they headed back to where they're hiding, so if I leave now, I can still catch her and she can take me with. If I come back with our true Prince, Arthion will have to step down, and I know the rest of our people would be willing to fight again."

Laietha stared at him as if he'd just sprouted wings and turned into a dragon before her eyes. "Feredir…do you even hear what you're saying? You can't just…leave! They would notice if you were gone. And the penalty for leaving is death. Arthion wouldn't hesitate to turn you over to the Dwemer King and then you'd be lucky if you made it out with your head! I'm having a baby in three months; _our _baby. I am _not _going to lose you. Do you understand?"

He looked down at her and smiled. Timid as she was, she could still be stubborn if she needed to be. And something about the way her nose scrunched up and the tips of her ears turned red when she was angry was adorable.

"Alright. I won't leave then. But I have to go talk to her. So she can bring him here. I promise I won't get caught, and I'll be back in less than an hour. Is that okay?"

His wife's fears were obviously not satiated, but she grudgingly nodded. "If I hear that you've been called to an audience with the King, I'll let you get what you deserve before I come in sobbing and save your life."

Feredir laughed quietly and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, running his fingers gently through her hair. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Laietha Aranion?"

"Only every morning, and every night, and sometimes in between. And sometimes very loudly…" She smiled. "But never enough."

Wrapping her in a hug, he sighed and murmured against her hair. "I love you, Laietha. But I need to do this." Pulling away, he held her out at arm's length and smiled. "I'll be back in your arms before you can say 'Feredir, you are the most intolerable man I have ever met, but I still love you, you frustrating bastard.'."

Laietha smiled to herself. That's what he'd said the first night he'd attempted the climb into her bedroom and by the time he finally made it up the wall and through the window she'd managed to say it fourteen times in her head. "Alright. Just be careful."

Feredir nodded his acceptance and walked out, striding across the underground city toward the exit Alahaxa had mentioned. The natural light that shone from the plants in the cavern appeared to be able to sense when night fell above and they seemed to dim with every step he took. Though grateful for the cover of relative darkness, Feredir worried a bit about wandering in circles. The massive city was still hard to navigate.

He found the spot he was looking for within a few more minutes and took the device he needed to unlock the door out from where he'd hidden it. Sthovin had an extra stashed in his workshop and the place was messy enough anyway for Feredir to slip it out without him noticing. He felt bad for a few hours, then decided that it was necessary and refused to let his guilt take over. Besides, he'd be returning it later. In all honesty, he was only borrowing it.

Fitting it into the designated slot, he waited for the stairs to be revealed before glancing around and taking them two at a time. The light in the above city was almost blinding in comparison to the natural luminescence of the underground cavern and his eyes took a few minutes to adjust.

He had expected an immediate response to his appearance from Thormir especially, but the area around him remained strangely silent; disturbingly so. The spots slowly began to fade from his vision, but he felt it first. It was warm, sticky, and thick; as thick as the dread that had suddenly risen in his chest. It oozed between his toes as it dripped down the stairs and began to pool around his bare feet.

"No…please…Oh, Gods, no."

* * *

><p><em>Morndas, 23rd of Rain's Hand<em>

_They're dead. They're all dead. And it's my fault. …I killed them._


	10. Final Hope

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been lacking in inspiration for this story since I started another one. Anyway, here you go. Thanks to **StarscreamII**,** db-listener**, and **dragon slayer bye the book **for reviewing chapter 9.

**Disclaimer: **Only the OCs are mine. Everything else belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><em>Tirdas, 24th of Rain's Hand,<em>

_Somebody knew. Somebody knows. I'm going to find the bastard who did this even if I die trying. Our secret wasn't worth the lives of my friends. If Arthion needs to lead us back up to retake our lands in order to avenge them...so be it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Arthion, our people are dying...They need—"<strong>_

_**"I know what they need, Feredir." The older man turned and looked down at his brother-in-law from beneath furrowed brows. "Food. A place to sleep for more than a few hours. They need their families back and they need a true leader, but their loved ones and my father were slaughtered on the battle field. Tell me, what can I do for them when I need the same things?"**_

_**Feredir sighed and paced back and forth in the small tent. "There has to be something—"**_

_**"Something? Right now I'd take anything. Our people are starving and dying of wounds we can't seem to heal. We're losing more than we're gaining. Right now, Laietha's the only woman here who's pregnant, but it makes her weak. She needs more food, more sleep, and she can't get it. None of us can."**_

_**"There must be somewhere—"**_

_**"Where, Feredir? Our lands are overrun by the Nords, we don't have the strength to make it out of Skyrim and...we have to face the truth, Feredir. If we don't starve first, we'll be killed. If we're lucky, it will be quick. If we aren't, it will be slow and painful. And don't think my sister won't be raped before she's killed."**_

_**Feredir's expression hardened and he turned away, staying quiet for several minutes before finally turning back around.**_

_**"There is...one way..."**_

* * *

><p>"Feredir, are you even listening to me?"<p>

The Falmer looked up from his hands and stared at his mentor. "Yes."

Sthovin frowned and narrowed his eyes. The younger man's face was completely devoid of emotion, but somewhere in the depths of his deep grey eyes there was a storm raging. "Alright...well, as I was saying, the job I have for you today technically goes against the king's decree, but I don't know of anyone else who can help me. Or anyone I trust as much as you."

"What is it that you need?" Even his voice was empty.

"A spell tome. You're the only person I can think of that would be able to identify it for me. It's Transmute. I assume you know of it?"

Feredir nodded.

"It's in one of the cities above Blackreach; Alftand to be exact. The entrance is the one closest to where you live. Perhaps you've seen it?"

Another nod.

"Right; I figured you would've. You're quite perceptive about those types of things."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome. Now what was I saying?" The Dwemer stroked his braided beard for a moment then snapped his fingers. "Right, of course. Alftand. I'll be sending a trustworthy scout with you so that you don't get lost. It should be located somewhere on the lowest level. Ask for a man named Midhas. He's already expecting you. Do you think you can remember all of that?"

"Alftand. Transmute. Midhas."

"Aye. Very good, lad." He paused for a moment, troubled. "Feredir...is there something on your mind?"

The young Falmer met his teacher's questioning look with a haunted gaze. "No, sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, yes. Once that's done, come by and put the tome on my desk. You're free to return home after that. It may take a little while to get through Alftand and reach Midhas, so if you'd like, I could tell Laietha that you may not be back tonight."

"That's kind of you."

"Actually, you can tell her yourself. You'll have to change into something different before you go. We don't want to risk anyone discovering who you are. Do you still have your old college robes, perhaps?"

"Yes." The hem was still coated in blood. Their blood.

"Then that should do. Just keep the hood up and don't speak to anyone and you should be just fine."

Feredir nodded and stood up, turning and walking to the door. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he hesitated. "Sthovin...if someone were to find out that my people were here...and they were caught, what would the punishment be?"

The engineer frowned. "As you well know, it's never happened before, but...I imagine the penalty would be death; if I had to guess. Why?"

Feredir pushed open the door and looked out at the city. "No reason."

* * *

><p>The scout was waiting by the entrance to Alftand when Feredir approached and he looked up at the Snow Elf. "Feredir Aranion?" When he received a gesture of affirmation, he nodded curtly. "Darkh."<p>

Feredir gave no sign of response so the Dwemer placed the orb in his hand into the socket nearby and led the way up the stairs that Feredir had climbed only hours before.

He knew as soon as he stepped foot on the bottom step that they hadn't yet been cleared away. The ground was thick and slippery with blood, surrounding the pale lifeless forms of the bodies on the steps.

"Who were they?" Feredir forced himself to ask, looking away from Alahaxa's dead stare.

Darkh looked down and then back at the Falmer. "Hunters."

_No. They were mages. Students. Parents. Friends. They were alive. Before you killed them._

"What were they hunting?"

"Not what; who."

Feredir felt the now cold blood between his toes and fought back the rising anger in his chest. "Then who?"

The reply came after a few seconds of silence. "You."

The rest of the journey passed without a word and Feredir couldn't shake the eerie feeling that had been cast by the scout's response. _"You." _What did that even mean? How did the Dwemer know that they had come for him? He wasn't sure who he would be able to trust anymore.

The Dwemer he was looking for was working at a forge when they reached him. Darkh looked up at the Falmer and raised his eyebrows. "Do you think you can make it back on your own?" When Feredir nodded, the scout walked off down an adjacent corridor, leaving him alone with the smith.

"Did Sthovin send you?" His voice broke Feredir from his own thoughts and he nodded, stepping forward to stand beside the forge. The smith held up a gold and sapphire necklace of intricate make and admired it for a moment. "It's amazing what can be made from gold. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if everything were crafted from such a fine substance."

"Rather inconvenient I would imagine," Feredir remarked, putting his hands in the pockets of his robe.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right," Midhas murmured. "But still...one wonders sometimes...Now, you're here for the tome aren't you?"

Feredir nodded. "Sthovin needs it for his work."

"I'm sure he does. And I'm sure he'll find great use from it." The smith picked it up and held it for a moment, his fingers lovingly turning the pages. "If...if he finds he does not need it anymore, could he perhaps...return it to me?"

"I'm not sure. I can ask him on my return."

Midhas seemed to snap out of his own trance and shook his head. "No. It would be better if he kept it. It's been said that too much gold can rot a man's mind."

If this smith was any indication, Feredir was inclined to believe that statement. "Then I'd better take that off your hands."

The Dwemer laughed half-heartedly and handed it over before turning back to his forge and lifting the necklace once more. "Perhaps you should...take this too...Is there a woman in your life?"

Feredir nodded. "I have a wife."

"Then take this. Give it to her, but make her promise to keep it safe. I would hate for anything to happen to it."

"I'm sure she'll take good care of it, sir," Feredir assured, taking the necklace and placing it in his pocket. "And Sthovin thanks you for the tome. I'll make sure he puts it to good use."

"That is all I ask," Midhas replied, turning back to his forge and picking up a hammer. He seemed to entirely forget that Feredir was there as he became engrossed in his work and the Falmer turned away, moving back toward the hallway he'd come from.

"Feredir!"

He turned toward the sound of the voice calling his name and saw a gloved hand gesture for him to follow the hooded figure it belonged to. Despite his better judgment, he obeyed, withdrawing into the shadows with the other man. When he pulled back his hood, Feredir felt sick.

"Jo'Khar? What are you doing here? You have to leave. Now."

The Khajiit who had once been a fellow student of his at the College shook his head and silenced Feredir with a wave of his paw. "We need to speak."

"No. You have to get out of here. They killed Alahaxa and Thormir. They'll kill you too if they see us together."

"Jo'Khar knows what they did," his friend replied gravely. "That is why he had to come and find you. Melchior is too weak to live on his own. It is only Jo'Khar that remains for him. You must come with me. The Prince must return to your people."

Feredir was silent for a moment before sighing. "Alright, but I have something I need to do first. Wait here."

Jo'Khar nodded and Feredir ran back down the way he'd come, slowing his pace when he reached the entrance to Blackreach and stealthily sneaking back in before dropping the spell tome off on Sthovin's desk and returning home. Laietha was reading in bed when he walked in, but put the book down upon his arrival.

"Feredir, are you alright...?" He nodded and took off his robes, prompting his wife to raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Get up," Feredir responded, putting on the set of Dwemer armor that Dacia had given him. "Get dressed. We have to go."

"Go where?" Laietha asked, obeying his commands as he put a helmet on and grabbed a sword from against the wall. "Feredir, tell me what's going on."

"Jo'Khar's waiting for us in Alftand," he said, helping tie the laces on his wife's gown when she turned around and then throwing a cloak over her shoulders. "He's going to take us to your father."

"My father? Why? Is he alright?"

"Yes, love." Feredir stopped for a moment and took his wife's face in his hands. "I promise everything will be alright, just trust me."

"I do," she murmured quietly.

Without any further discussion, they left, making their way back up the halls to where Jo'Khar was waiting for them. In silence, they followed him up through winding corridors and countless flights of stairs before arriving at a lift and stepping onto the floor panel. Jo'Khar grabbed the lever with both paws and pulled with all his might before stepping back and waiting for it to bring them back to the surface. When the first rays of sunlight appeared above them, Laietha took her husband's hand and he held it tightly, staring up toward the surface. What they saw when they got there was anything but what they'd expected and Jo'Khar sighed heavily.

"Welcome home..."

* * *

><p><em>Tirdas, 24th of Rain's Hand,<em>

_The surface isn't as we left it. What was once our home has been torn apart by the Nords who have claimed our lands. If we can't gather our forces and fight back, the Skyrim we once knew could be, no, _will _be lost forever. As much as it pains me to say it, and to lay such a heavy burden on the shoulders of a man I love so dearly, Melchior may be our last hope. I only hope he has the strength to be the leader he once was. The leader that his son will never be._


	11. The End to All Hope

**A/N: **Can't say much. I'm in a hurry. The little girl at the end is there to follow the lore that I bended earlier. Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter. Don't expect anything from me for a while. I'll be out of state. Have fun reading.

**Disclaimer: **Only the characters are mine. Everything else is Bethesda's.

* * *

><p><em>Loredas, 28<em>_th__ of Rain's Hand,_

_We've been travelling across these lands I once called home for days now and we still haven't reached our destination. As much as my heart wants to believe that Jo'Khar is truly leading us to Melchior, my mind has its doubts. There's been too much betrayal for me to truly trust anyone—even myself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The Dwemer? No, Feredir, it cannot be done."<strong>_

_**"Please, Arthion, just consider what I say. You know as well as I do that fleeing beneath the surface may be our only chance of survival."**_

_**"Survival?" The young Prince whirled around and looked at his companion with rage-filled eyes. "What's the use of survival when we'll only be slaughtered at our destination?"**_

_**"You don't know that will happen. We have a chance at living if we have faith in the Gods to bring us safely to the Dwemer strongholds."**_

_**"And you don't know that it **_**won't **_**happen. We can both do our own supposing either way." Arthion paced restlessly to the other side of his tent and looked angrily down at his brother-in-law when he found his path blocked. "I suppose you've already talked to the rest of the tribe, then? Gotten their approval behind my back? Because what benevolent leader would deny the hopes of his own people?"**_

_**Feredir calmly shook his head, though he was seething at his leader's stupidity beneath his cold exterior. "No, your majesty. I came only to you. This decision rests on your shoulders alone. With your father gone, **_**you**_**, are our only hope..."**_

* * *

><p>"How much farther until we get there?" Feredir asked impatiently, looping an arm around his wife's waist when she stumbled slightly through the deep blood-stained snow.<p>

"Not long," Jo'Khar assured, slowing his pace to accommodate the two Falmer. "But not much closer than when you last asked." He shot his friend a pointed look.

"Forgive me," Feredir apologized with a sigh. "I'm merely anxious to get there. Not knowing if a Nord hunting party may come upon us is wearing on my nerves to say the least."

"Jo'Khar will get you there safely," Their guide replied, moving a low-hanging branch out of his path. "And you will return unharmed as well. With your Prince at your side."

For the first time since the night before, Laietha looked up at spoke, albeit weakly and quietly. "Tell me, Jo'Khar, is my father well? Why was it so urgent that we leave immediately to travel to him? I fear for his life as much as mine."

"Your father is...in a delicate state, my lady," The Khajiit said after a moment of hesitation. "He was wounded in the battle, almost fatally so, but has made a recovery, slow that it may be, and he wishes to speak with you. He says it is most urgent. This one can tell you no more, for I know no more."

That answer served to soothe none of their fears, despite its good intentions, and if anything, their progress slowed, with Laietha walking as if she had the weight of all of Nirn resting on her shoulders. Her worry showed no signs of reprieve until finally, a few hours later, Jo'Khar moved aside a portion of thick brush and foliage to reveal a hidden cave entrance.

"We are here."

Feredir squeezed his wife's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, letting her crawl first after their guide and following behind her when she disappeared into the darkness around them.

Though it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the change in light, they could hear well enough the sound of an underwater stream and the occasional labored breath from what they could only assume was the injured Falmer Prince.

"Feredir? Laietha? Is that you?" He sounded weak and old beyond his years, but the voice was recognizable and Laietha fell to her knees beside the prone form at her feet, weeping loudly in both joy and sorrow.

"Oh, Father! I...we thought you were dead!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly as her husband and his Khajiit friend watched on.

"I know, love, as did I," Melchior replied gravely. "That is what you were made to believe." The tone behind his words made Feredir frown and he crouched down beside his Prince, taking one of his hands in his own.

"What do you mean? Are you saying we were deceived?" He wouldn't doubt it considering who had succeeded the Falmer 'throne' upon his supposed death.

"No..." Melchior coughed and Feredir pretended not to notice the blood that stained his hand when he drew it from his lips. "Merely misguided."

"Was it Arthion?" He couldn't keep the malice from his voice as he made the accusation.

"Aye..." The old Prince sounded sad, and more weary than anything else. "He was always too ambitious for his own good, that lad...too much like me." He coughed again and then took a shaky breath. Feredir and Laietha exchanged a glance. "You, my dear, were much more like your mother. How I wish you could've met her."

"As do I, Father," Laietha said gently, stroking one of his pale hands with tender care. "But the Gods saw fit to take her, as they do for all of us when it is our time. Now please, Father, tell us what Arthion did. How are we to stop him?"

"Stop him?" Melchior sounded surprised, and that made Feredir uneasy. Jo'Khar stayed silent behind them. "No, he mustn't be stopped. There's nothing to stop. You are safe, are you not?"

"For the most part, although our absence to come here may very well lead to our deaths." He tried not to sound annoyed, but as of yet, they'd been given nothing worth the trouble of their escape. Even the Prince himself was a disappointment; merely a shell of the man he'd once been.

"But the others. You are safe with the Dwemer?"

Feredir nodded.

"Then they must help us take back our lands."

There was a moment of silence as Jo'Khar and his Falmer friend exchanged a look and then the latter sighed heavily. "What are you saying? We don't have the strength with or without the Dwemer aiding us in battle. In addition, they have no reason to _care_. Why risk their lives to earn us back home when we would be all but destroying theirs in the process. The Nords do not forgive easily and if the Dwemer are even our unsteady allies, they're in danger of retribution should we lose the fight."

"You've seen the machines they make, my boy," Melchior responded, seeming to gain strength as he talked about the conquest he had planned. "Even Ysgramor won't stand a chance against such an army."

Feredir cocked an eyebrow and looked briefly at his wife. "Army? Father, you don't understand. They have no army. The automatons they do have in use are merely for service. Laietha and I have one of our own—it would not be able to fight even if given the chance."

The very life seemed to drain out of the Prince and he slumped back down on the cold cavern floor. "Then do we have no hope?"

"No," Feredir said gently, taking both of his frail hands in one of his own strong ones. "The Dwemer _are _our hope, just not as you see it. They have given us a second chance at life, and while it may not be in our true home, with our true lives, we are _alive_, something that would not be true were it not for their kind."

Melchior nodded somewhat sadly and tried to raise himself to his feet, eventually raising a hand to his Khajiit companion for assistance. "Then I must go with you. Perhaps with the right leadership, our people can do this on their own."

"Perhaps," Laietha said after a moment, breaking her silence, "but only after you are strong again."

Feredir silently agreed. While Melchior may be their Prince by right, he wasn't sure if he was the right leader anymore. He had lost much of his strength and the only thing that seemed to be keeping him alive was an idea of something that would never come to pass. At the moment, even Arthion seemed a better choice to lead. At least he was willing to admit that they were safe with the Dwemer.

"Yes, yes, of course, my dear," her father replied with a weak smile, supporting himself on her shoulder as he walked unsteadily toward the cave entrance.

"Is there nothing to bring with you?" Feredir asked, though he knew the answer even as he glanced around the cavern.

"No, my boy. Just myself and my dear friend here." He smiled at Jo'Khar and then looked back at his son-in-law. "If it weren't for your old fellow student here, I would be long gone. He was the one who came upon my body after the battle."

The Khajiit nodded modestly, but withdrew his paw from the grasp of the Falmer's hands. "Jo'Khar cannot accompany you, my lord. It is not this one's place to go with, nor my fate. Too many friends have already lost their lives trying to breach the Dwemer city."

Feredir tried to swallow down the sudden sour taste in his mouth. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the blood soaked steps and the bodies of his fallen friends. As much as he wanted to believe they had died for a worthy cause, he wasn't sure anymore.

They exited the cave with caution, Feredir going first to ensure the way was clear before he gestured for his wife and her father to continue. Almost as soon as Melchior emerged, there was a rustling sound from the cluster of trees shielding them from the snowy wastes and a child emerged.

She was a Nord, that much was plain to see, and no more than twelve years old, though the look of hatred in her eyes made her seem older than her few years. Feredir stepped protectively in front of his wife, Melchior's safety fleeing from his mind for fear of any harm to his unborn child.

"Step away, girl," he warned, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew if he needed to that he could end her with an ice spike through the heart, but he didn't want to do anything he didn't need to.

Ignoring him, she kept her eyes on Melchior and then said quietly, "My name is Finna. My mother was Jofrior. She was one of Ysgramor's commanders. _You_," she pointed to the Snow Prince. "Killed her."

"I had to think of my own people," Melchior replied, meeting her steely gaze with a weary expression. So much death had led to nothing but pain and despair.

"As do I," Finna said quietly, and before anyone could move to stop her, she pulled a spear from the ground beside her and thrust it forward with all of her young might, landing it squarely through the unprotected abdomen of her mother's killer.

It was Laietha's scream of horror that brought Feredir back to the present and he looked up to see that the girl had disappeared. The snow at his feet, once white, now soaked up the quickly spreading blood from Melchior's body to match the color that had seemed to take over the rest of the world since that fateful battle.

"Help him!" She yelled, frantically pressing her hands around the spear still jutting from his body. Melchior coughed and then shook his head.

"No...I'm..." he took a shaky breath. "It is finished." He reached toward Feredir and took the offered hand. "Go, boy, and do what I could not. Please...take back our home...it is my...last...wish..." If he had anything else to say, it went unsaid.

Standing, Feredir looked out across the lands he had once called home and sighed. He now had the dying wish of his leader laid across his shoulders. A wish that seemed to be anything but possible. A wish that would only bring more death.

* * *

><p><em>Sundas, 29<em>_th__ of Rain's Hand,_

_Laietha won't speak to me yet. We burned his body last night, and she hasn't yet left his grave. We must move to get back, but...now I fear for our safety even in Blackreach. It seems the only options left are death by the hands of the Nords, or execution at the hands of our own people. I can only hope that I am wrong._


End file.
